Eragon's choice
by stalkurn
Summary: CCrackfic don't expect there to be a plot, or characters to act how they should.
1. A new bond

Ok I do have some things I would like to address before you read this.

1) I do not plan to have a book beside me so I can look up formal names.

2)I would like criticism, but I do not respond well to a complete bashing.

3) please review because I will listen to fans

4There **WILL** be spelling mistakes cause when I type fast I lose a lot of accuracy .

Hope you enjoy

P.s first fanfic and although I am decent I dialogue I have trouble with Arya's personality… damn elves

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter one: A new bond.

Eragon was walking along the Varden encampment, not really paying attention to anything and was again thinking about Arya.

"Why can't I just let it go." He thought. "She'll never feel the same way that I do, so why do I try."

"Do not give up hope little one, she may come around yet." Saphira answered.

Her presence seemed to lift his spirits but not enough to get him out of his foul mood.

" Yes, but it won't be until the war is over and they may never be, so why try when all hope is lost."

This answer hit Saphira more than she had expected. She began to grow suspicious knowing that Arya wasn't the complete cause for his mood.

" What is actually troubling you little one?"

" I guess nothing gets by you" Eragon replied " The truth is I just don't know what to do, if Oromis couldn't defeat Galbatorix, then what chance do I?"

"You forget that Oromis had one of his seizures, and you should not trouble yourself with such thoughts for they can only lead to glum and self pity." replied Saphira.

" I guess your right, as always"

Saphira just replied with a friendly growl. By this time Eragon realized that he was in front of Arya's tent, and was deciding whether to go in or not.

________________________________________________________________________

Arya's point of view

" What am I doing" she asked herself " I'm acting like a foolish adolescent. I should just go to Eragon and tell him my feelings now."

She considered the idea for a moment but, she eventually decide against it thinking it would only distract him from the task at hand. (Oh yeah and I'm sorry of I switch to and fro from the Point of views)

I was going to take a walk when I heard someone asking to come in. I realized it was Eragon and was wondering what he was doing. I opened the flap none the less and allowed him in.

" I was just out for a walk and decided that I might stop by for a second." said Eragon.

" I was just about to do the same, would you like to come with me" I replied knowing the answer.

" Of course" replied Eragon..

We walked for a long time passing all of the tents and people that greeted us. We paid little attention to them and just kept walking aimlessly. While walking with him I was again struggling with myself to tell him about my feelings for him.

" It would make him so happy, and it would lift his spirits for the battle to come." I thought to myself. " And I could finally rest knowing that I don't have to keep secrets from him anymore and just et the pain go. But what about the age difference, and I've already pledged myself to the Varden and my mother."

My thoughts were interrupted when Eragon started speaking again.

" Is there anything wrong Arya, you have hardly said anything since we left your tent." He said

I hardly heard what he said but instead just stared at him and watched as the words rolled of his tongue. I finally snapped out of it and managed to reply, " It's just that ever since I went to find you at Helgrind, I've developed… feelings for you.

________________________________________________________________________

Yeah I know the first chapter was sort of short and it was cliffy but I just wanted to know everyone's idea before I got in depth.


	2. An unseen battle

Here it is… Chapter 2 managed to finish it after a long tome fiddling with the settings… hope you enjoy, and just to get it clear there will be NO full Murtagh chapters simply because… well I don't like Murtagh. He's way to cocky, anyway on with the story.

- Stalkurn

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: An unseen battle

Murtagh was laying in his bed admiring one of his maid's beauty. Wishing that she was Nasuada and he was out of this forsaken place. He knew that this wouldn't likely be soon, or at all.

" _You should not dwell on such thoughts Murtagh" _interruptedThorn. " _Just enjoy your maidens and wait for the day to come when the dark king is gone_"

" I guess your right Thorn, she is beautiful. But she'll never be Nasuada." replied Murtagh.

After this Murtagh just watched his maiden dance around the room, and like always she climbed into bed with him.

________________________________________________________________________

Eragon's POV

Arya's words stunned me. This may be one of the most important events of my life, but I just couldn't do anything. So all I did was stand there looking like an idiot, I didn't care though because Arya, my love just confessed he feelings for me. She must have realized this because after a while she took my hand and pulled me into a long kiss.

" Eragon, I love you." she said.

These words finally gave me the courage to speak, " Arya, you don't know how long I've waited to hear that"

And I was going in for another kiss when the Varden's battle horns sounded. After a string of curses, I managed to pull away, and ran to my tent to get ready for battle.

" _Little one, I am so happy for you" said Saphira " I know that this is what you have been waiting for_."

Although I know that she is happy for me I couldn't help but notice a twinge of jealousy in her voice. I ignored it though, thinking that I had just imagined it and continued putting my armor on. " _I'm going to dread this battle I thought, It's a hot day already and with this armor on it's going to be torture_."

I knew I had to do it though. The Varden need me and I'm sure Murtagh will be there. Although he is my enemy I feel sorry for my brother being forced to work for Galbatorix. By this time I was finished putting my armor on, and went out to get on Saphira and ride into battle.

________________________________________________________________________

Saphira's POV

Although I was happy for Eragon I couldn't help but feel jealous. For I have had feelings for Eragon for a while now, and even though I know that it wouldn't work out I couldn't help but think about it. Every time we rode together my heart started fluttering like it never had before, at first I thought it was merely because he was my rider, but now I know the true reason.

My thoughts were interrupted when Eragon said, " _It's time to ride Saphira_."

I responded by saying, " _Then we shall go little one, for none of our enemies shall withstand our wrath._"

After this I just tried to concentrate on flying towards Nasuada's tent to see what was going on, but to no anvil. For my thoughts kept drifting back to Eragon.

" _Stop thinking about this, you know it is not to be. Yes but you also know how much you want it." _I thought.

My thoughts continued like this until we reached our destination. Eragon climbed off and I went to the tent flap so I could poke my head through.

" Eragon, Saphira I'm glad you could make it." said Nasuada.

" Yes" replied Eragon, " Now can we skip the pleasantries and get on to what this is about?"

"Of course, our sentry spotted an army of at least 500 men on the horizon. We have assembled a force equal to that and as always we would like you to go out incase there are spell casters or the red rider shows up." said Nasuada.

"Yes, M'lady" replied Eragon, and he hopped onto my back and we rode to the army.

We first made sure to take out the spell casters and as we watched the Varden's army charging on the desert below.(Surda is a desert right?) The spell casters went down fairly quickly so we charged to the battle below. I landed in a spot filled with 30 men and swung my tail at 4. Enjoying the well known rush of adrenalin pumping through me. I swept my tail and killed another 5, and as I watched the men fall onto the brown desert floor below and the blood seeping through the bodies I was hit by a spear. It hit my left shoulder, and although I knew it wouldn't cause permanent damage it hurt immensely. In the pain, I blew a giant ball of fire killing the last 10 men. Followed quickly by Eragon rushing to my side. He pulled the spear out and I roared in pain followed by him healing me. (note" I would use the actual thing but I cant spell it on my laptop because I don't have a number pad) The sensation almost made me crawl out of my skin but I resisted long enough for it to subside.

" _That was a close call it could have damaged the movement of your shoulder" _said Eragon.

" _Yes but let us not dwell on such thoughts, for there is a battle to be won" _I replied.

After this the battle went by fast, Nasuada's men had killed nearly ¾ of the army by the time we were done. So all we had to do was help out with the squads still struggling. This took another 30 minutes and when we were down we headed back to the encampment

________________________________________________________________________

Arya's POV

" That was a relatively quick battle and with minimal loses." I thought to myself. " With Eragon and Saphira doing most of the hard work all we really had to do was hold our ground."

The mere thought of Eragon made my heart race, and I knew after I was done attending to the wounded that I should go to his tent and see him. Luckily there were only 30 men wounded and between Angela and the other spell casters I had to heal 10. When I was done I raced back to Eragon's tent hardly being able to contain my excitement. When I got there I stopped at the entrance and said, "May I come in"

" Yes, my love" Eragon replied.

I gracefully walked into the ten taking my long, elegant strides, and sat next to him on the bed. He quickly pulled me in for a long kiss, when we finally broke away I managed to get out, "How did the battle go?"

"Fairly well, Saphira got hit in the shoulder, but other than that nothing bad." he replied

"Yes that seemed easy, perhaps to easy."

"It did, but for now let us enjoy our company." he replied.

And so I pulled him in for another kiss, during which I thought I heard someone come in, but didn't take notice until we had pulled apart. When I looked back I saw a very confused Trianna.

" And what brings you here Trianna? I said.

It took her a few moments but when she took in what was happening she managed to say, " I was just here to invite Eragon to a celebratory feast. But seeing as he is a little tied up at the moment I'll come back later.

I noticed a lot of jealousy in her voice and knew what she was trying to do, but I paid little attention and turned back to Eragon. Knowing that when she came back, I would still be here.

________________________________________________________________________

Trianna's POV

As I walked back to my tent scowling, and full of jealousy. I tried not to think of what just happened and to avoid the concerned stares I was getting. I knew that it looked like, I was about to murder somebody with my facial expression, but I didn't care. All I could think about was Arya nad how to get Eragon away.

I nearly cried myself to sleep that night, not knowing what time it was through out the night. By the time I did get to sleep my mind was full of miserable thoughts of my unsatisfied love. When I woke up my mattress was still damp with my tears, the only thing that cheered me up was knowing that I would get to see Eragon again. I imagined his perfect features, his dark hair, and brown eyes. His bulging muscles, and as I got up in my nearly empty tent that's all I could think about.

As I strode to Eragon's tent still with green eyes. I passed many onlookers only to realize that I may be no elf but I was a fair human. When I got to Eragon's tent I tried to communicate with him mentally. It took a second for him to lower his barriers, and realize that it was me.

"What is it?" He said.

"It's was just wondering, if I could come in and talk about the dinner offer" I replied.

" Ok" he said.

As I strode in I was happy at the lack of a certain elf. The tension in my mind was thick wondering if she would still be here, but knowing that sje wasn't lifted my spirits.

________________________________________________________________________

That's the end of chapter 2. Yeah I know with the love triangle, but just bear with me for a while. And again reviews are important so everything helps, hope I slowed it down some.


	3. The dinner

AN sorry I havntupdated there was a family crisis but now I'm back on schedule so here it is.

Chapter 3: The dinner

The sun was about to set in the sky, so Eragon knew it was almost time for the dinner. As he was waking over he to the usual greetings of Argetlam and shadeslayer . He tried to tune them out and instead think about why Trianna would want to invite him to a dinner. When he got there he gently opened the tent flap and saw Trianna lighting 2 candles with magic.

"Hello" he said looking rather confused.

"Hey" Trianna replied.

" So what is this dinner all about Trianna?" said Trianna.

" Can't we just celebrate a victory for the Varden among friends?" she said looking rather hurt.

" I guess we can" replied Eragon with the same puzzled look upon his face.

So they ate and drank late into the night enjoying the company that the other brought. When it was finally time to leave Eragon got up, and was saying his goodbyes. And as he was about to leave Trianna grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss.

________________________________________________________________________

Arya's POV

It was late in the night and I couldn't sleep so I decided to check up on Eragon. I walked to his tent ignoring the stares and whistles of the Varden men. When I got there I contacted Saphira to make sure that it was ok to go in.

"I believe he's at a dinner with Trianna, he should be coming back soon though" said, Saphira.

"What!" I said, " You let him go to dinner with _her_. I have to get there now." I said my voice heavy with anger and jealousy.

So I ran there as fast as I possibly could and a trip that normally would have took me 10 minutes walking. Took only thirty seconds. When I got there I ripped open the tent flap only to see Eragon, my love kissing that bitch. I screamed with frustration and ran, the last thing I heard was Eragon saying, "Arya I can explain"

I didn't care though I ran, and ran until I couldn't run anymore and when I thought I was at a good place by the lake, I sat down, crawled into a ball and cried. I stayed like that until It was near dawn. When I finally got up I was in an even worse mood than before and the event just kept playing over and over in my head. I thought I was going to go insane and the only thing that interrupted my thoughts was the sound of footsteps coming towards me. I knew they were Eragon's because they were to light to be of any human, and the only thing I could manage to say was, " Go to your new love, I'm fine here." 

It didn't fool him because my eyes were red and splotchy, and my voice was thick with sorrow. He approached me and sat beside me with a sigh. He just sat there collecting his thoughts and finally said, " I'm sorry about that Arya, but it wasn't my fault."

" Oh, then what happened Eragon, id you stumble and happen to fall into her arms?" I said with the same sorrow in my voice, but this time with a hint of anger.

"You don't get it, after everything I've gone through to get you. Do you think I would jeopardize that for he?" He said, now almost yelling. "I love you Arya, what don't you get." He added now in the ancient language. " :I keep telling you, I didn't do it, it was her."

I didn't say anything, but rather ran deeper into the woods and resumed crying. I could hear him following me so I casted a spell of invisibility onto myself. He found me again, probably because he heard the sobs coming from my direction. Instead of trying to talk this time he sat there next to me, and held awkwardly around my torso. I stopped the invisibility spell so he could hold onto me better. And after a while I fell asleep tired from crying all night . When I woke he was still there holding on to me, and stroking my hair gently.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" he said. I just replied with a few mumbles not wanting to get up. This position just felt so… right. I eventually stirred followed quickly by Eragon. When he got up he kissed my forehead lightly and we made our way back to the camp.

________________________________________________________________________

Saphira's POV

It was a little after dusk, and the elf-whom-my-rider-loves, was not back yet. I started to get worried and try to contact Eragon through our link only to find his barrier up. I started to wonder what was going on when, the black-skinned-human known as Nasuada came up to me.

"Where's Eragon?" She asked.

He went out to find Arya in the woods yesterday and hasn't come back." I replied

Tell him that I require hi assistance when he gets back then." Nasuada replied

With that Nasuada was gone, and I once again was left alone with my thoughts. They once again drifted back to Eragon and for once I was glad he was mile away and couldn't ready thoughts. Then, as if on cue, I felt his presence against mine and sighed. I told him about what Nasuada said, and he immediately changed course. Although I noticed that Arya stayed on the same path towards me. When she got up to me she said, "So what do you think about Eragon and I."

"I am overjoyed that you have finally expressed your feelings for my rider." I said

"So you knew all along then Brightscales?" she said.

"Yes I have, and at first I objected to it but my feelings about it have died down, so I approve."

"What do you mean at first, I thought you wanted Eragon to be happy." she said.

"This matter no longer concerns you elf now go before I change my mind." I said with an icy tone in my voice.

Arya seemed to get the message and ran off to find Eragon again.

________________________________________________________________________

"So you want us to travel away from the Varden for the upcoming battle?" Eragon said with a confused tone in his voice.

"That is correct, we need you fresh so that you can fight the red rider with confidence and not be worn out by the time you get there." said Nasuada.

" I guess that ma…" Eragon lost his voice when Arya walked in and his gaze followed her across the room. Nasuada laughed when she realized what was happening and Eragon's face went red.

"What were you saying before Arya walked in?"

"I was saying that makes sense, but on one condition, Arya has to come too." Eragon said, and just when she was about to say something he stopped her. "Arya I know your not defenseless, but I'm going to need you fresh to, Murtagh's already more powerful than I am."

Arya shook her head in understanding and they walked out of the tent together, sleeping next to each other like they had made a habit of over the past few days.

________________________________________________________________________

Murtagh's POV

I was in another one of Galbatorix's torture sessions. this time it was for embarrassing him in front of all his "friends". I thought it was funny that he could have someone tolerate him let alone a friend. There probably just afraid he'll kill them if they don't accept. Ha gain laughed at this notion and Galbatorix stopped and said, "And what is it that your laughing at?"

"Just the fact that you think you have friends." I said.

"And what is that supposed to mean boy?"

"I mean exactly what I said, there just here so you don't kill them. Face it your unloved." I said

With that he whipped nearly all of the skin off my back before taking salt to it. In the end I thought that it was worth it, I'm going to get punished any way. Why not have some fun with it? So I healed my wounds and hobbled up to my room looking forward to a well earned sleep. When I woke up I found a tray of food in my room and some new girl outside of my door. It didn't take me long to realize why she was there so I invited her in.

________________________________________________________________________

Eragon's POV

I woke up to the scent of rushed pine needles and realized that Arya was beside me sleeping, and not wanting to disturb her. I wrapped my arm around her waist, yes I did just do it because I wanted to stay here, but that's not the point.

I fell back to sleep and was awoken when messenger ran into the tent summoning my presence. I'm guessing this saved him a trip because he told me to bring Arya too. Although it's not like she wouldn't have gone anyway.

________________________________________________________________________

Reviews?

Did things get resolved to quickis there not enough action, what people I need to know!


	4. The mission

Chapter 4: The mission

Arya's POV

After I changed into more formal clothing, I followed Eragon to Nasuada's tent wondering what she could want now. We were already supposed to leave today does she want us to stay here now.

"Humans" I thought. "The change their mind ever fifteen seconds even on matters as important as this. Such a pity."

We reached Nasuada's tent in about a half an hour, which was good tome considering the size of the encampment. Either way I didn't care I knew I should have paid attention but Eragon was standing directly behind me. So I didn't hear a word of what she said and hoped that Eragon would tell me later, either on the flight to wherever we were going or in his tent. I was right because when we got their he started to ask about what I thought.

"Eragon" I cut him off mid-sentence. "I didn't hear a word of what she said. So could you please tell me what she said? (AN: I should have probably explained this a while ago but whenever Eragon or Saphira talks to an elf they use the ancient language)

"Then what were you doing while we were in their." He said with a puzzled look.

"I was thinking about how close you were at that moment, and how hard it was to concentrate with you breathing down my neck."

And wit that I saw Eragon's face turn red and somewhere I heard Saphira laughing. I didn't care because I was concentrating on Eragon…again. After a moment of hesitation he explained what was happening, something about her wanting us to go with the elves. It didn't make much sense, but It's not like I had much choice I would follow Eragon to the end of the universe and back.

He seemed to read my mind, which I was suspicious of because he might have, when he said, " I think it's stupid too, but she has her reasons I'm sure."

"I guess our right, but for now I have matters to take care of."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Trianna would it" he said suspiciously,

"Maybe" I replied and strode off.

________________________________________________________________________

Trianna's POV

I felt a very angry mind hit my barriers and the only thing that went through my mind when I realized who it was, "SHIT".

"TRIANNA" I heard Arya scream. "WE HAVE MATTERS TO DISCUSS"

You could imagine how scared I was. I now had a elf that had caught me in m attempt to steal her mate, this should end well. Before I could even think about protecting myself I had a dagger to my throat.

"Yes Arya" I said, proud of myself for not showing my obvious fear.

"You know what you did Trianna and I'm here to make sure that it doesn't happen again. So how do you think I could accomplish this task" I said not putting the dagger down.

"Why Arya I wouldn't know what you were talking about.: I said just trying to be annoying now.

Arya muttered something and the next thing I knew I was flying across the tent. I knocked it over making it collapse then I was flying again. After this I thought I had cracked a few ribs and Arya came over and say, " Don't do it again." and walked away.

________________________________________________________________________

Eragon's POV

I sat in my tent patiently, and wondered if that was the last time I would see Trianna again. I figured not I didn't think Arya would take it that far. When she came back the first thing I asked was, "Do I want to know what happened"

"Probably not" she replied.

"Is she alive"

"Yes"

"Then that's all that really matters I guess." I said

"We need to pack for the trip so I would advise you to get whatever you need out of your tent.

She did just that even though she probably had enough for the trip here. I didn't mind though because it gave me a few minutes to collect my thoughts. Which I did even though I mainly thought about Arya. I also wondered how I was going to defeat Galbatorix without farther training. I knew I wasn't prepared at this state because I didn't have enough magic to do it. And I didn't know how to cast enough spells.

"Hell I can't even beat Murtagh, how am I supposed to defeat Galbatorix?" I thought.

"Remember little one, Murtagh has been fresh every time you have fought and that has given him the upper hand. And you shouldn't just be sitting there dwelling on these thoughts. You need to put on my saddle and pack yourself.

I sighed because I knew she was right and began to pack this took me about an hour and when I was done Arya was running up to me. She quickly jumped towards me and embraced me. I was surprised and hesitated for a moment, but returned it deciding not to question her. When we were done we tied down her bags and took to the skies. I liked flying with Arya, for one she always had her arm tight around my waist, and it also gave us a chance to talk, mainly about nothing but sometimes we strayed onto an important subject.

After a day s travel we found a nice spot to camp in and settled down for the night. We light fire and talked for a while and after that we went to bed with Saphira covering us with her wing, and I have to say I was actually quite comfortable. Sleeping next to the two most important people in my life.

I woke up and Arya and Saphira were still asleep so I knew there was no choice but to lay there until one of them woke up. Saphira was the first to wake so when she got up I followed and tried my best not to disturb Arya. Of course I did though, and she got up looking like she hardly got any sleep at all.

"How long did you sleep last night?" I said

"Not long, I just couldn't sleep for some reason, it felt like I had this nagging feeling in the back of my head." she replied

"Odd"

"Yeh"

After that conversation we ate breakfast and resumed our travel to the elves Saphira said we should get there by tomorrow of the winds were right. I figured about as much, but I'm not the dragon flying there so I couldn't be for sure. I stopped caring after a while though and tried to concentrate on talking with Arya. Eventually we got bored so we decided to play a word game(AN I'm going to drop quotes for actually speaking here cause it's a word game kind of obvious) The rules were simple, someone would say a word and the other would reply with another word, I started.

Flying

Exhilarating

Fighting

Death 

Sorrow

Foalin (spelled right?)

Jealousy 

Trianna

Harlot

Unmoral

Killing

Death

"I win, death has already been said" I said

"Play again?"

"Yes"

________________________________________________________________________

I can't believe I just lost a word game to Eragon. How could I forget that we already had said death. But whatever at least it makes the flight more fun. When we got there we sat around the campfire still playing our game we were tied up and planned for this to decide who the winner was. I won and couldn't help but jump up out of joy. It ended up looking very childish and Eragon couldn't help but laugh. I blushed and sat down, trying to forget that it happened. I knew I was going to live it down though and was shocked when Eragon changed the subject.

"How do you think we're ever going to beat Galbatorix, I can hardly beat Murtagh." He said, gazing into the fire.

"I don't know Eragon, but I do know that we will need help from the elves, and the other rider to do it. It might help if we get some Elundari (Spell check) and convnce them that it's for the greater good." I said watching the fire dance in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess your right, but how are we supposed to get the last egg in his castle. I'm sure he's got enchantments to kill people before they enter the room." He said

"Perhaps so, but even if he does we will still have to get the egg, it doesn't matter what we have to go through to get it but we will." I replied

"Does this mean that you will have to carry the egg until it finds it's rider again." He said with a deep sigh.

"It probably does Eragon"

"Then I will just have to go with you because I will not be separated from you for that amount of time."

Just when I thought he was going to start being elf-like, but maybe that's one of the things I like about him, he sounds elven most of the time but guards that little speck of human.

________________________________________________________________________

Little longer than most and I hoped you liked it R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

AN plz read

Alright guys sorry I haven't updated lately but I have basketball practice and mid

terms. Again sorry about the underlines but I CAN'T FIX THEM!!!!. If anyone would

like to help with this tell me I don't know why the suddenly showed up but it's not like

that when I write it so if you would stop flaming about them it would be nice anyway. The next chapter will be up tommorow.


	6. Conflict

Chapter 5: Conflicts

We were on the last leg of the trip to the elves and Arya and I were talking about how we would break the news to her mother about our new found love.

"Does it matter if she doesn't approve Arya, she can't ban us from loving each other." I said

"No but she can exile us and turn all of the other elves against us." Arya replied.

"Come on Arya she wouldn't do that just because she disapproved of us" I remarked. "And even if she did we would still be together."

"I guess your right Eragon, but I can't help but be nervous. I don't want to get on my mothers bad side…again." she replied

"Stop worrying Arya everything will be fine just wait and see, until then try to concentrate on other things.

She didn't speak after that so I guessed she either tried and failed or she just didn't try at all. I sighed and just waited for the trip to be over so I could stretch my legs again. I knew it wouldn't be for a couple hours so I tried to think about other things, like how the hell I was going to get into Galbatorix's castle. I thought about trying to find a different way in or just get captured and find the location and send it back the way Arya did Saphira. Neither way seemed easy but I liked the first one bcause working for Galbatorix didn't sound appealing.

After a long and silent ride we arrived at the elves' encampment. When we arrive we immediately reported to the queen (need help with names) and we explained the situation.

"So Nasuada sent you to help us from the north side, interesting I figured that they would need you to help with the other cities." she said.

"Yeah that's what I thought, but there was nothing I could do in the matter so I decided to leave it be." I replied.

"We also have something to tell you mother, Eragon and I are mates." Arya said

I was surprised when she said that, I knew that was what we were but I had never really asked.

"Arya, you're a princess and he's a rider what will happen when you take the throne?" the queen said.

________________________________________________________________________

Arya's POV

I sighed inwardly, I knew this would happen my mother knew that I didn't want to be queen, yet she keeps bringing it up.

"And what about the age difference, he is a mere child in elvin years" she added

"Yes mother I know, but he has matured since the blood oath celebration. And he may be a child in our years but he is just as wise most adult elves. And I love him mother and that, unlike most things you can not argue against."

"But what will happen when he has his rider duties to do, and you take the throne?"

"Mother you don't get it I don't want to take the throne we've been over this before." I said with an icy tone in my voice. "And what if I become the next rider what then?" (AN This was not a foreshadow…look a deer. Ha-ha fooled you)

"Arya I doubt that will happen, and if you don't take the throne then who?" My mother said matching my tone.

"I don't know maybe one of the million elves that would die for the throne. Or one of my siblings" With that I saw a flash of surprise on Eragons face. He didn't know I had any siblings.

"Arya you're the eldest you know that it's your birth right to take the throne"

"Mother did you not here me, I DON'T WANT THE THRONE." Give it to Eldora, I'm sure she'd want it." And with that I left the hall, Eragon quick to follow and I knew that I had questions to answer.

________________________________________________________________________

Eragon's POV

Arya had questions to answer and I could tell she knew, that fact that she referred to us as mates, and her siblings both confused me. Don't get me wrong being Arya's mate was all I wanted since I saved her, but the sudden use of the word surprised me.

"Okay so you have siblings?" I said

"Yes a brother and two sisters, there names are Aldor, Eldora, and Elberith. And before you ask the next question, Eragon I know you had been contemplating the question for a while now so yes I am your mate."

With that my face perked up and I ran over to kiss Arya, it was a long passionate kiss and we only ended when we had to gasp for air. I finally caught my breath long enough to say, "I love you Arya."

After a few moments we decided to go out and find something to eat. We went to the dining hall and got some very odd stares form the elves. I wonder if they knew that we were mates, most of them probably heard Arya and the queen's argument it wasn't that quiet. I decided it didn't matter either way they would know eventually. So when we were about half way there I grabbed Arya's hand and we walked like that the rest of the way. When we got there we ate our food and left rather quickly to get back to the vilage and guess who was waiting on us.

"Mother" I heard Arya say

"Princess, Shadeslayer" Islanzadí said. "I just wanted to tell you that until you realize that this relationship is not to last. Eragon will have to go back to the Varden"

"What?" Arya and I said at the same time

"Yes, you are no longer welcome here. You have until tomorrow to leave." She said and walked away.

"Are you going to come with me Arya" I said.

"Of course my love"

"I guess you were right then Arya, she did exile me, or us on this case."

"I hate to say I told you so, but my mother can be very extreme, it gets annoying." she said.

"I guess we had better start packing again. It should be faster since we didn't get to unpack." I said

"I guess"

After that we got packed for the second time and started leaving the city. I still couldn't believe we got kicked out of the city and I don't understand why she would take matters that far. I guess I would never know, but I was guessing it was Arya's refusal to take the throne.

________________________________________________________________________

Arya's POV

I was till shocked from my mother's punishment, how could she exile me, again. It made me really made, and even worse it was because I wouldn't take the throne. Why couldn't she just accept that I'm my fathers child and I will never sit in a chair watching people's despair from afar.

When we decided to settle down for the night everyone was quiet, nobody wanted to talk about getting kicked out of the city, because it was too much of a shame.

"What will we tell the Varden?" I said "Most people don't even know that we're mates yet"

"I guess we'll tell them exactly what happened, that you mother banned us from Ellesmera." (don't tell me how wrong I spelled that)

"Do you want them to think that there mighty rider got banned from the capital city of the elves. That would be bad on the soldiers morale and your image." I said.

"Your right Arya, then what are we going to tell the Varden? That Islanzadí sent us straight back because she was offended that the elves would need us more than the humans?" he said.

"Actually Eragon that is exactly what we will say, you know your smarter than Saphira gives you credit for." I said with a grin on my face.

That got Saphira a death glare which mad her laugh. I laughed too, this just seemed to make Eragon blush, I knew he loved the sound of my laugh. This just made me laugh even harder and by the time I was done I didn't think it was possible his face could get so red. Either way I knew that I had embarrassed him so I walked over and kissed him, he was hesitant at first but after a moment he returned it. His tongue slid against my lips begging for entry, and I allowed it. It felt so right being with Eragon and I knew I had made a good choice for a mate.

________________________________________________________________________

Okay last ExA chapter for a while I swear the action take place now.

-Stalkurn


	7. Not so alone

Disclaimer, please read, I thought it was funny.

Roran woke up in his bed with Katrina and A strange feeling was inside him.

"Wait" he said. "I'm finally in the story, woo, took 6 chapters but I'm in the sto…"

________________________________________________________________________

Eragon woke up when he thought he heard Roran in the distance saying, "Damn you Stalkurn."

He thought this was odd and wondered who Stalkurn was. HE tried to pass it off as his imagination, but the thought kept lingering in his mind like he had heard it somewhere before.

________________________________________________________________________

Arya's POV

Wait a second, did I just hear Roran say, Damn you Stalkurn"

Who the hell is Stalkurn and what did he do to Roran. He can't be writing anything CP owns us. Wait not another fanfic.

Now time for the story.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6 : Not so alone

Arya's POV

I was the first to wake up, so I picked up Saphira's wing carefully and crawled out. I thought that I may have woken Eragon up but after a second he turned around and drifted back to sleep. So I started making breakfast, this had become a habit since I tried what Eragon made. Still makes my stomach turn just thinking about it, I was nearly done with the breakfast when they got up and I was greeted with a kiss. It wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but I had to get back to the food or else it would have burned.

"I'm probably enjoying this more than Eragon is." I thought to myself. "The best part is that I could just let myself be me. I smiled more, I actually laughed now and my personality seemed more elf-like."

I was still thinking to myself when al of the sudden I got hit in the head by something very hard.

"What the hell was that?" I said while rubbing my head where the object struck.

"I don't know something just fell out of the sky and hit your head, it looked green." Eragon said.

I looked around my feet and there it was a green dragon egg. That wasn't even half of the events as soon as I picked it up I heard a loud crack, and looked at the egg and the dragon was starting to hatch.

"That was fast, it usually takes longer than that, it was almost instantaneous." said Saphira.

"Yeah it took longer than that or you to hatch for me" Eragon said.

"I hope Arya's a better parent than you were." Saphira remarked.

I had to laugh at that because Saphira would often talk about how she would spend hours alone in the cold woods with hardly any room to move. This always got a death glare from Eragon which was even funnier.

"Wait it's starting to poke it's head out" I said excitedly.

It poked it's head out and soon the rest of it followed and when it was out it pushed it's nose to my palm and the last thing I remembered was a bright green flash. When I woke up the first thing that I thought was, "I'm a dragon rider now! Now there is nothing mother can say abut Eragon and I being together."

"I wonder what your mom, I mean Islanzadí, will think." Eragon said almost reading my mind.

"I don't know but what I do know is that there isn't anything that she can say about me taking the throne and your rider duties now!" I said with obvious glee.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this lovely drabble, but your dragon s hungry" Saphira said.

I tried to contact my dragon through our link and found that she was right, because I got a really strong sensation of hunger after that. So I fed it some of Saphira's scraps which it gobbled down happily. I sensed that it was still hungry so I fed it some more until I felt that it was content with it's meal.

"Saphira, did you eat that much when you were a hatchling?"

"No Arya, but your dragon is a male and I didn't have the opportunity to eat." she replied.

"Saphira you ate just fine, you had nearly that much after I woke up." Eragon said furiously.

"Yes, but what did I have after that, a bird and a couple scraps." Saphira replied.

"Want a little cheese with that wine?" Eragon said sarcastically.

"That's preposterous Eragon, I don't eat cheese, if your going to make a figure of speech at least make it accurate." She said with a huff.

Eragon rolled his eyes and walked off, not wanting to be insulted any longer. I could tell by the look on Saphira that he also severed there connection and wondered what he was doing.

I found him over by a tree reading a book, upon closer inspection I found that it was called, "Twilight".

"Brisingr" Eragon said and the book burst into flames.

"What was that about" I said with a puzzled look on my face.

"Well besides this book insulting the sexuality of all men I just plain hated it. Bah, I could and would slay all the idiotic vampires." He said angrily. (Oooh I so lost have my viewers with that, worth it though.)

"Jeirda (I don't know if that's spelled right or even the right spell.) JEIRDA JEIRDA JEIRDA!" He said and the ashes got blown away and pulverized.

"It was that bad?" I asked

"No it deserved much more than that, but Saphira didn't agree to help so that will be fine… for now." He replied.

"Eragon, Arya Gladr wishes to speak." Saphira said.

"Maybe he can help destroy the books." I heard Eragon mutter, and I couldn't help but laugh.

So we walked over there with my dragon following close behind, what was I going to name him? Verdreas? It has a certain ring to it.

"Hello?" I said to my dragon.

"Yes Arya." it said.

"How would Verdreas be for your name? Personally I think it sounds alright." I said.

"It does have a certain quality to it… yes I like it. Verdreas it is."

Alright I thought I finally had a name for my dragon and a good one to, this was going to be a good day. Now all we have to do is get Gladr to talk and we'll be set.

"No all you need is to be by Eragon and your set"

"Maybe, but don't even try to tell me you don't like Saphira. I can see you staring at her, all of the time."

"You did it with Eragon too!"

"I did not!"

"Arya I can read your mind you did to, and you still do most of the time. You also made 15 fairths of him after you rejected him, personally I don't even know why you rejected him. It was obvious to everyone but him that you loved him."

"Yes but _I'm_ not a hatchling am I?" I replied.

"Alright I'll give you that." he said. "But wait what's this about a certain human I found."

I have got to ask Eragon about this breaking connection thing this is just annoying. I thought to myself while the dragon was still picking through my memories.

"Why would you bring that up I had nearly forgotten about that?! Now I'm going to be in a bad mood the rest of the day thanks a lot."

"Anytime." he said with what looked like a smirk.

Are all dragon's sarcastic? I thought. Seems like it between those to, now I know how Eragon feels with Saphira.

"Nasuada's going to be pissed." I heard Eragon say.

"We were in Ellesmera a whole, half an hour?" I replied.

"Yeah maybe less, but was it really our fault? We only got banned because your mother doesn't want us to be together for some reason." he added.

"She's still going to be pissed" I said.

______________________________________________________________________

Eragon's POV

After this little chat we hopped on Saphira, because we were going to try to reach the Varden today. I let Arya on first then hopped on behind her, mainly because I wanted to hold her, but she also needed the straps more than I did. I could also tell she was in a bad mood and I started to woder why.

"Arya what's bothering you?" I said mentally.

"Don't think I've fully forgiven you Eragon." she replied.

Damn, I thought, wait weren't we passed this? I thought that she had gotten over that.

"What do you want me to do Arya? I told you what happened." I said, or though I guess.

Please don't make me send the memory. Please don't make me.

"Show me what happened after the dinner."

It's like she can read my… You know what I take that back.

"Fine here it is." After that I let the memory slowly flow into her mind from my point of view.

"ERAGON! You et her kiss you, there was no forcing involved. She may have caught you off guard, but you had more than enough time to react, because I know your not that stupid."

Please don't cry Arya, I really hate it when she cries. Especially when I cause it, or am involved in it. And she won't forgive me as easily this time. The worst part though, was she's right. I didn't make any move to stop her, I hap plenty of time and I knew what was happening I just didn't.

"Saphira land, now." I said

"What is it little one?" she replied.

"Just do it!" I mentally shouted.

After that she landed and of course Arya ran off into the woods. I quickly let off a string of courses and ran after her. She didn't want to be found, and after about an hour of chasing her I found a spot and settled in for a while.

"Arya come on we have to get back to the Varden after that do whatever you want." I said.

"Eragon I can't go back like this just leave me alone, besides I'm sure you'd love to see Trianna."

I sighed and walked away because, you can't win an argument with a stubborn, upset elf. Why does she have to do this? She knows I love her, does she really think I would sabotage myself like that?

"I don't think she would Eragon." said Verdraes.

"Why are you in my mind? I'm upset enough as it is." I said

"Sorry Eragon but I was the reason for this, but before you say something I just wanted to say that you were stupid." he said.

"Oh perfect, now I have an upset elf and dragon, this is my day." I thought to myself.

________________________________________________________________________

Review or I will find you.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Eragon

Alright people REVIEW!!!!! I can not stress this enough if you don't review I won't know what to do.

And again when Arya Eragon or Saphira are talking amongst themselves or other elves they speak the ancient language.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: Payback

Arya's POV

He was going to pay! I know how to, and I also know it will put him through what it did me. All I have to do is get Vanir to come to the Varden.

"Arya are you sure that's a good idea? He didn't mean to you know." Saphira said.

"That may be, but for him to fell even part of what I do it must happen. So I WILL do it" I snapped.

"Then it will be your fault when he won't speak to you." With that she left.

________________________________________________________________________

Saphira's POV

Why were bipeds so stupid? All they ever do is argue and make war. It sickens me and now Arya plans to completely destroy the friend-of my-heart, and there's nothing I can do. Well I could… NO, NO, NO. That last "no" made me roar and caught Eragon's attention.

"Any particular reason you decided to disrupt me?" He said coldly.

"No, I just thought it would be nice not to be forgotten." I said just as icily.

"Yes, it must be horrid not to have the elves hanging over you. I mean you haven't gotten a compliment in at least an hour I fell so sorry for you Saphira." He said and I could fell the sarcasm of his voice.

I chose not to reply, because it was embarrassing and hurtful. (Sorry for the little bits of POV but I wanted to get everyone's view on this.)

________________________________________________________________________

Arya's POV

I was still plotting my revenge when I heard Eragon come over to me. But unlike the last time he didn't sit down next to me. He didn't even make eye contact. He just walked over and asked, "Are you going to ride with us or walk back to the Varden?" I could fell the ice in his voice so I knew he was mad.

"I'll walk thank you" I tried to make my voice sound icy as well but it just came out as a sob. He just smirked and walked away.

"Damn him" I thought. "This will just make pay back all the sweeter though."

I started to get up and leave after heard Saphira fly off when I heard someone approaching me from behind. I quickly pulled out my dagger and put it to the attackers throat.

"I know I didn't leave on the best note but do I really deserve to die." Eragon said.

"That depends what are you here for." I said.

"I came to apologize for whatever harm may have befallen you. Whether it be emotionally or physically."

"I accept your apology Shadeslayer but do not think that this is over yet." I said

"I didn't do anything Arya you have to believe me! What do I have to do to prove that to you? I've told you it in the ancient language, what else can I do?" he said.

"Kill Roran" I said confidently

"WHAT!?" He shouted

"Kill Roran I want to see what you will do to see my affection." I replied.

"So what will you choose shadeslayer your cousin or mate?" I asked.

"I will kill Roran for you" He swore sadly.

________________________________________________________________________

Eragon's POV

Is she really going to make me kill Roran. I wouldn't want to be kicked out of the Varden as well as Ellesmera. Does she really need me to kill Roran should I kill him. There were a thousand questions swirling in my head at that moment, but there was one thing that I knew. I was going to pay a little visit to Trianna.

After It told her that I would kill Roran though she perked up almost instantly and ran over to give me a hug. Wait I swore it in the ancient language, I have to kill Roran now this will be just great.

"I would never ask you to kill your nest-mate little one." Saphira said.

"Yes Saphira but what does that have to do with my current predicament?" I said.

"I don't know little one" she said a little bit hurt.

What has been up with he lately she's been acting so weird? Does she not approve of Arya or is she just mad? What should I do? I have to kill Roran, I'll likely be kicked out of the Varden and I'll have no place to go.

After I was done questioning everything that was happening at the moment, I curled into a ball and laid down in the grass. Arya sat laid down next to me followed by her dragon who was no up to my knees. I fell asleep like that and woke up less depressed the next morning.

________________________________________________________________________

Arya's POV

I felt better know that I knew what Eragon would do for me. In fact I was overjoyed, and I was perfectly capable of seeing him go through with it. I don't care if we get kicked out of the Varden as long as I'm with him I will be perfectly fine. We might be able to go back to Ellesmera as well seeing as I'm a dragon rider now.

I woke up and

I pulled Eragon so close that he couldn't breath. H woke up coughing and said, "Arya let go before I pass out."

I loosened my grip a little bit and when he tried to get up I pulled him back down. He gave me a questioning look but didn't pursue the subject and just laid there. After a while he tried o get up again and I pulled him back down.

"Arya I love you too, but we need to get going." He said.

"No" I replied.

"Come on Arya I'm sure are dragon's are worried." He said

"No I told them we would be here for a while." I said

"How long is a while?" He asked.

"A couple days" I said.

"And what did you plan on doing in that time Arya. Just lay here all day, because that's getting rather boring." He said.

"Well I did have something else in mind." I said shyly while taking off his armor.

"Oh" Was his well worded reply.

________________________________________________________________________

Arya's POV several hours later (they're fully clothed in case you have a dirty mind)

After that long and very enjoyable session with Eragon we laid back down. He pulled me so every part of our bodies were touching and gave me a light kiss. I decided to not let my dragon back in my mind yet I was going to savor this moment for a little while. I could tell Eragon was doing the same thing because he seemed fully attentive

"Are you going to let Saphira back into your mind soon?" I asked.

"No I'm not going to let her in until she won't have a snide remark to make." he replied.

"When will that be"

"When we get back" he answered.

I smiled at that because I knew we wouldn't be back for a long while because neither of us cared who was worried about us. I knew that I had Eragon and that's all I needed. I was enjoying the time we had together we I felt a familiar presence rubbing my mind. I allowed it to get it long enough to say "Go away , I want to be with Eragon."

"But Arya I miss you." Verdreas said.

"I have had repressed feelings for Eragon since I found him and since we've been mates We have had no alone time. NOW GO AWAY!" I said fiercely.

"But Arya" he pleaded.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD I WANT TO ENJOY MY TIME WITH ERAGON!" I tried to sound even more fierce.

"It's starting to sound like you love him more than me Arya." He said sadly.

"You lost the privalige of my love and trust when you invaded my memories. I love that squirrel over there more than I love you right now. So if you wouldn't mind GETTING OUT OF MY HEAD." I yelled

"Okay" He sad rather hurt then got out.

"That sounded like it went well." Eragon said.

"How did you know?' I asked.

"I could hear your thoughts somehow." He said rather puzzled.

"We should probably consult Gladr on this matter Eragon. There could be something wrong with us, and we need to know the full extent of this connection." I said

"Your right Arya, but I think Saphira took him to the Varden, and unless you want to go back know we can't get him." He replied.

"Your right Eragon I guess we should just enjoy our time a little longer and we'll go back to the Varden tomorrow.

________________________________________________________________________

Trianna's POV

That stupid witch I can't believe that I was able to trick her that easily. Now I'm going to get a potion that will give me elven powers and all I have to do is get an elf to drink it first. I also have a love potion and after I get Eragon to drink it I'll be with him forever.

________________________________________________________________________

DUH DUH DUN!!!!

REVIEW REVIEWWWW!11!!!!!!1!!!!!


	9. An Unexpected Visit

Again Review1!!!!!!1

Most of this is in Arya's point of view cause I like writing it in her point of view. It expands o my usual stuff.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8?: An unexpected visit

Arya's POV

We were packing up to go back to the Varden to consult Gladr about what was happening. I was nearly finished when Eragon was trying to douse the fire with water. He wasn't having much luck either, I thought it was hilarious because he was getting really frustrated.

"BRISINGR" he shouted.

"Eragon it won't help to set the fire on fire you know. This just proves my point that bursting things to flames does not solve all of life's problems." I said

"You'll see" he said in between shouting Brisingr. After saying it about fifteen times the fire went out.

"How in the hell did that work. You just caught a fire on fire, and put it out???" I said with a really confused look.

"Point one for the shadeslayer…rider…Eragon" he said confidently.

"Whatever" I said while rolling my eyes.

"You know you envy me." he said.

"Yes I would love to be a pyromaniac." I said

"Maybe not but you do love a pyromaniac." he said with a smirk.

________________________________________________________________________

Saphira's POV

What is up with bipeds and their pointless drabble. That's all they do drabble drabble drabble, it sickens me. And it seems that these two do it more than any of the other ones they could just sit around and talk about nothing for hours. In fact when there alone the don't talk about anything important, I haven't heard them talk about the war once since they've been together, and it's going to stop, because I'm tired of being ignored.

"Eragon, come." I ordered

"Ok Saphira let me get Arya." he said.

"No Eragon come WE are leaving, as in dragon and rider. Not dragon, rider's mate and rider, just dragon and rider. I'm not going to be toting around that elf anymore. For I am not a taxi Eragon and Arya has a dragon of her own." I said.

"Yes Saphira, but I'm not leaving without her and her dragon can't fly yet, plus it's back at the camp. So unless you want to go alone your taking Arya." He said looking angered.

" No I will not Eragon but you are" I said before grabbing him with my tail. "Now you WILL ride me or I WILL carry you around like this, so if you don't want the people of the Varden laughing at you you're going to ride me like a rider should." I said fiercely.

"Then until you give up this madness they will laugh." He replied.

"Then laugh they shall for I'm not letting you out of my sight. Until you accept that only you should ride me." I snapped.

________________________________________________________________________

Eragon's POV

"Saphira my side are starting to chafe, put me down." I pleaded.

"No your going to run away to Arya and with your new speed it will be troublesome to catch you." She replied.

"So she knew my plan, no matter I'll find a way back to Arya. Even if I have to use magic I will find my love again." I thought

"I heard that O' smart one." she said

"Damn" I thought after blocking my mind. "Release me and break my fall" I also thought. A few seconds later I dropped down onto an invisible platform. I jumped off of it and ran back in the direction of the camp. I thought I was nearly half way there when I ran into Arya. When I say ran I mean I saw her but couldn't react and literally ran into her. We flew back a couple yards and I found it hard to get up so I healed myself and went over to help Arya.

"Are you ok my love?" I asked

"Yes Eragon, but where did you go I looked back and you were gone." she said.

"I got elfnapped by my own dragon, she got mad about toting you around so she refused to let me go until I accepted that I was her rider and hers only. This just proves that she's been acting weird lately and I don't know why." I told her.

"Yes, an interesting subject, I too have noticed something wrong with her. But alas I can not figure out why either." she replied

" Then let us travel back to the Varden together, we may need the time to think." I said.

"A good idea Eragon" she said.

________________________________________________________________________

Verdreas POV (first one!!!!)

"Why is Arya so mad at me?" I thought. "All I was doing was trying to get to know her better she didn't have to snap at me for it. And now I'm sitting here all alone, because Saphira went back to get them."

I caught something blue out of the corner of my eye and looked up to see Saphira returning with no one riding her.

"Where's Eragon and Arya I thought you went to go get them." I said.

"I tried to get Eragon, but he ran back to Arya." she snapped.

"What do you mean where are they, and what happened?" I hastily asked.

"They are running back here, and that would be none of your business hatchling." she snapped again.

"What's up with Saphira why is she being so hateful? And where's Arya I want to see my rider again." I thought. There were many more questions swirling through my head, and most of the answers had something to do with Eragon.

It was later in the day and I was awoken from my nap as I heard someone walk past me. They went into my rider's tent so I assume it was Eragon and Arya.

"Arya" I said, but her mind was still blocked. "Come on I know you can still hear me through your block."

"Yes but I'm ignoring you it's different." she said.

"How" I replied.

I waited a couple seconds, but when I didn't get an answer I sighed and went back to my nap.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arya's POV (still fully clothed)

I laid in bed kissing Eragon as fiercely as possibly. I was enjoying the moment when I was interrupted by someone trying to contact me.

"What do you want Verdreas I'm busy." I snapped.

"Is Eragon all you think about?" he replied sorrowfully.

"Unless I'm in battle or I'm interrupted I try to." I replied coldly.

"Arya were dragon and rider you have to forgive me at some point." he pleaded.

"When I feel you understand what you have done I will, but not until then. Now leave."

"Wait Arya" Eragon said.

"What" I tried to say, but I came out muffled because of lack of tongue use.

"We need to start on your training." he said trying to break apart.

"After" I said pulling him back.

"Now" He said getting up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several minutes later.

"First lets test your speed, see that hill over there? The one near the forest. He asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Were going to run there and back 4 times." he ordered.

"Ha, that's what you think, I have other plans." I thought to myself.

We started going about the same speed, but after we got back the first time I was ahead by a step. He noticed this and sped up to match my pace. By the third tome I was running full speed and it looked like he was still jogging. So I decided to cheat.

"Hey Eragon" I said trying t distract him.

"Yeah" he said looking over to me.

"Watch out" I said while tackling him over the hill.

We both fell down laughing, and when we landed I got up and kissed him. He wasn't going to go away this tie either I was going to make sure of that.

________________________________________________________________________

Foalin's POV (AN: Dun Dun DUH!!!!)

I was traveling through the forest trying to follow Islanzadi's directios to the Varden so I could see my love again. She seemed happy to see me, infact I haven't ever seen her that happy it was odd. But I wasn't going to question that now, because I was on my way to see Arya again.

After my escape from Uru'Baen I ran back to Ellesmera to find out they were stationed else where. I traveled there and the queen gave me directions to here and caught me up on the recent events. Apparently there was a new rider and she wanted me to see him. But Arya would come first.

When I was near the encampment I stopped because I heard someone running. I hid in the bushes and peeked out to find Arya racing some elf. I was overjoyed to see her, but I decided to wait so I could pop out and surprise her.

It was there third lap and it looked like Arya was losing. And she got a mischievous (spelled right the first time!!!!) look on her face and I knew he was going to cheat.

"Hey Eragon" she said. Ah so she was racing the rider.

"Yeah" Eragon said.

"Watch out" And she tackled him.

They went rolling down the hill laughing there hearts out, and when the finally stopped Arya got up and kissed him. My heart dropped at that moment, but instead of getting sad, I was angered. I ran out of the bushes and yelled, "Arya, my love, have you already replaced me?"

She looked up with a loom of shock on her face and stuttered, "F.. F.. F.. Faolin… but I thought you were dead."

"Nay, I am not. Now come back to me my mate." I said.

Instead of replying she just looked between Eragon and I, and ran off. Eragon looked at me in bewilderment and ran off after her. So I was left there wondering if I should follow.

________________________________________________________________________

HA you thought you had this story planned out… wrong. I just pulled one on everybody.

AAAANyway Review or kill of the characters starting with… Murtagh… maybe


	10. A Plot Forms

Chapter 9: a plot forms

Eragon's POV

I ran through the forest following the sound of Arya's footsteps. I knew Foalin was following but I didn't care I had one thing on my mind.

"Little One I could help if you agree with me." Saphira said.

"Can I make a compromise with you Saphira?" I asked.

"That depends little one." she replied

"I will never let anyone ride you excluding me, if you let Arya ride you until her dragon is big enough to carry her." I proposed

"Fine little one, but only because I can't stand to fight with you." She said.

" I love you Saphira" I said.

"I do to little on but you have more important matters." she said.

I started to concentrate on finding her again when I saw Saphira land in front of me. Hopped on her and started looking from the sky. I was about to stop when I saw something out of the corner of me eye.

"Saphira" I started to say.

"I saw little one."

She landed and I immediately ran over to Arya. I laid down and pulled her close to me. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again deciding that it wasn't a good idea.

"Eragon" Arya murmured.

"I can leave if you want Arya." I said.

"No I need you here" she said while turning around to face me.

" I know this must be hard on you" I said while rubbing her back.

"It helps that you're here Eragon. I just don't know what to do, I loved Foalin, but I love you know." she said sadly.

"DO what you believe is right Arya, for only then will you find true happiness." I said trying to comfort her.

"You really aren't the farm boy I used to know Eragon. Your much wiser know." She said with a little lighter tone.

"You aren't the same person I used to know either Arya, your much more open and happy." I murmured.

"Faolin is nearing I can sense him" she remarked.

"Arya, were linked you know I can feel whatever you do." I reminded her.

"Sorry Eragon" she said.

"There's no reason to be, we all forget." I said.

"Arya, my love, what is this boy doing to try to take us apart" Faolin said with obvious anger.

"Faolin, Eragon has done nothing but calm me down. Which is more than I can say for you right now. He hasn't even tried to persuade me to stay with him. All he has done is calm me down, which is more than I can say for you right now. But now I know what I must do"

I tried to get up afraid of what she might say. But I was pulled back down b Arya.

"Faolin, you were the first person I loved and you will always have a spot in my heart. But even before I thought you died we were drifting apart. We met each other less often and we didn't enjoy each other's company as much. But with Eragon I felt like I never have before, and we are linked like no other in history. So Faolin we are no longer mates."

After Arya said that I wrapped my arm around her protectively again and kissed her. It felt rather awkward with Faolin watching, but I didn't care. My love had just chosen me again.

________________________________________________________________________

Trianna's POV

I just happened to be in the area when I saw Faolin jump out f the bushes and confront Eragon (and by happen I may have been stalking him). I knew that this was my chance to get Eragon back. I just needed a little help from him. Of course through this he'd be getting Arya back so I knew that he would accept my offer.

I waited by the forest that they ran into and when Foalin came back I walked up to him.

"How did that go?" I asked.

"It does not concern you human now leave." He said coldly.

" Oh but it does, for you want Arya back and I want Eragon. So we could help each other get what we want." I said with a playful tone.

"You have my attention human, go on." he said.

"You see I have two potions one is a love potion and the other is a potion that will give me elvish looks and abilities. All I need is for an elf to drink it first. It won't take away from your abilities it will just focus the potion on your race. So what do you say Faolin." I offered.

"Anything for my love"

" Alright then how do you propose we do this. Do you wan to drink it now or later?" I asked.

"Give me the potion human."

I obeyed him and handed it to him.

"By the way my name is Trianna." I said.

He gave it back to me and I drank it. I immediately felt stronger and more energetic and when I touched my face I noticed that it was more angular.

"It worked, now all I have to do is get Eragon to drink the potion. Then once he betrays Arya I'm sure that she will come running to you." I said.

"Make haste Trianna I want Arya back in my arms." Faolin said.

"That can be arranged" I said walking back to my tent.

________________________________________________________________________

Arya's POV

Eragon and I were still lying on the forest floor enjoying each others company when I had an idea. I started getting up and said, "Shadeslayer, come we have business together."

"This intrigues me princess, what do you have planned." he replied.

"You'll see" I said in the most seductive tone I could.

Of course he followed me, I knew that he would jump off of the Beor mountains if I told him too at this point. Of course he would have done that before, but this time he would have done it without a second thought.

We got to the tent about a half an hour later and I blocked the sound off with magic. I pushed him on the bed, but he was ready because of our mental link.

"We're not going to get any training done our we?" he mentally sighed.

"Not if I have any say about it Eragon" I said happily.

"And of course you do my love, but that's what worries me with you." he said jokingly

I laughed mentally and started taking off his clothes.

________________________________________________________________________

Faolin's POV

I walked around the camp sadly wondering what I should. I loved Arya with all of my heart and I wanted to see her happy. But I also wanted her back in my arms. How I missed her smile and her laugh, I missed everything about her and after that torture I was looking forward to seeing her. But that human stole her from me and I may never get her back from him.

Maybe I should go visit her, just to see how she's been. SO I walked back to her tent. I didn't here any sounds from inside so I figured she was alone (You all saw this coming and if you didn't. Stop and smack yourself across the face.) I walked in the tent and ran out as soon as I did.

That just made me even more angry at that young rider. And Arya, how could she, and with someone so young even by his society. It just made me sick to my stomach. I laid down for a while and when I was done I contacted Trianna.

"Trianna speed up whatever it is that your doing" I said hurriedly.

"What has happened Faolin? Surely it must have been something big to get you this upset, even in the fragile state that you are in." She said.

"You do not want to know Trianna, this I am sure of. Just hurry and wait for Eragon outside of their tent.

________________________________________________________________________

Arya's POV

"Eragon did you hear someone come in a while ago?" I asked.

"The question is did I care, which I did not because you were very distracting." he said with a smile.

" Yes Eragon but it was defiantly an elf, and I think it might have been…" I said with worry in her eyes.

"Well then that does present us with a problem then my love. Did you ever… with him?" He asked.

"What.. NO. Eragon how could you even think that.?" I shouted.

"Well Arya you were mates, and you did say that you loved him with all of your heart so…" he defended.

"I guess our right, it was an easy assumption to make. You still should have been able to tell" I added quietly.

Eragon laughed. "I'm sorry if I didn't know Arya, but still we should see what's going on."

We walked out of the tent and we were met by a strange elf. She fet oddly familiar and for some reason didn't trust her. There was something about her I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Shadeslayer, Shadeslayer I would like to invite you to a drink later so that we may meet. Nasuada said that it would be important for us to bond for the upcoming battles." she said in the ancient language.

"I guess we will see you the, but for now we have business to attend to. So if you will excuse us." I said trying to get away as fast as possible.

"Very well then meet me there at sunset so we may talk." she said before walking off.

"What a strange elf and it feels like I know her from somewhere I just can't put my finger on it." I thought

"I agree he" thought "Fair though.

I turned around and slapped him.

"What was that for Arya" he asked.

"Were linked captain stupid, I heard that last thought. Now hw many times must we go through this." I shouted.

"Your right Arya, I'm sorry." he thought.

"Yeah we'll see how sorry you are soon Eragon. Just be lucky Roran's away." I thought.

"Arya, you know how much I dread that, why did you have to bring it up?" he asked.

"I felt that you needed to be reminded Shadeslayer, now come we must find Faolin" I said.

"You can't stay mad at me Arya." he said.

"Then "I'll get it out while I have the chance." I thought.

He pulled me close and looked me in the eyes. I couldn't help but notice how his brown eyes nearly never end.

"Arya we have to work this out, I know I was wrong to think that. But you know that I'll only love you."

________________________________________________________________________

So good? Bad? Best thing you've ever red

And I want you to review on ur opinion if Roran should die… go.


	11. I forget the name of this chapter

Chapter 10: Death of family and potions.

Arya's POV

"Arya we have to work this out, I know that I was wrong to think that, but you know that I'll only love you." he said

"I know Eragon but still, how could you make a comment like that?" I asked with pitiful eyes.

"Did you want me to try and lie to myself and say she was ugly? I was just saying how she looked is that so wrong? And Arya your much more beautiful than her." he said.

"Whatever" I said

"NO, we will work this out, now what is really bothering you." He said sternly.

"Its just I'm worried Eragon Faolin found us way too easy. Either my mother gave him precise directions to split us up. Or someone else did, and how did he escape Uru'Baen so easily? How did he do it with no scratches, I just don't know." I said.

"It's alright Arya it will be fine, just trust me." he said.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me the rest of the way. Of course I tried to make him stop, but he was right I needed someone to trust. He was also very persuasive when it came to these things.

We got to Faolin's tent some time later. He was still carrying me and when we got in there Faolin gave us both a look of disgust.

"So it was you that walked in?" Eragon asked.

"Yes it was me, and I must say I am very disappointed in you Arya. How could you give into him?" he asked.

"Actually Eragon was perfectly fine the way it was. It was my idea, so next time you assume something think it through first. And what gave you reason to barge in like that. Did you just feel like invading someone's privacy that day? Or were you trying to win me back with out Eragon knowing? Either way it was very rude and it is I who is disappointed in you. Have our ideals taught you nothing, or did the torture just ruin them?" I asked with fury.

"I..I… But. I…" He tried to say.

"Exactly you have no ground to try yourself on. Now next time you would like to see me I would suggest you ask, or don't do it at all." I said. "Now come my mate, we have other things to do today." I said while getting out of Eragon's arms and walking out.

"Eragon?" I asked

"Yes my love." he said.

"Will you carry me again?" I asked

"Yes Arya I will, but what happened to not wanting to be carried?" he asked while picking me up.

"I have decided that your right, I do need someone to trust, and your the only person I could think of." I said happily.

"At least your in a better mood now, but you realize were going to have to train sometime. And your going to have to bind with your dragon." he said sternly.

"OH yeah him, I had forgot about him until now." I said.

"Wait WHAT?! How do you forget about your dragon it's a part of you, it's like forgetting yourself?!" he asked

"I was having such a good time it just didn't cross my mind, and you forget we now have a link as well. So I don't feel the one with Verdreas as much." I said.

I knew he was mad because his eye was twitching and I could feel it over our link, but he didn't pursue it any farther or put me down. And I was thankful for that. When we got to the tent put me down on the bed and said something about finding Verdreas. I didn't mind because I was to caught up with my own thoughts, they were about Eragon, but whatever.

"Arya, I found your dragon and I'm running back with him." Eragon said.

"Okay." was my reply.

"Oh and I won't be sleeping with you tonight. I have decided now that your training will begin that you should bond with your dragon more. Seeing as you seem incapable of doing that while I'm around I have decided that you should go back to your own tent." he said.

"But Eragon…" I said

"No Arya I've made up my mind so either you get back to your tent or I'll go and sleep there." he said.

"That's fine, I'll find a way." I said trying to sound determined.

"Yeah good luck with that, but I guess your not going to leave so I'll go sleep in your tent. I'm almost there so you might want to talk to your dragon." he ordered.

"Come on you know you want to Eragon." I teased.

"Yes I do want to, but you need to bond with your dragon more."

I gave up I knew that he wouldn't change his mind so I would do it for him.

"But Eragon we need to meet that elf." I said

"Shit, I forgot about that here come on I'm outside we'll go together."

I walked outside the tent and saw Eragon carrying my dragon.

Does he have to carry everyone?

"Its good endurance training."

"Whatever." I said.

"Now bond while were going there Arya."

"No" I disobeyed.

"I'm ordering you as your trainer." he said.

"Fine" I said.

I tried to make small talk with my dragon and get to know him better. At least as well as you can get to know someone that was a week old. I also gave him little hints of my past because I didn't trust him like I do Eragon. But by what he says it should get that way eventually.

We got to the pub sometime later and we found her there still waiting on us. She had three drinks on the table and she motioned for us to sit down. Eragon sat down next to her and I sat down next to him. We talked and drank for a while and I could fell something very strange over our link.

"Eragon" I warned.

"I'm sorry Arya, but I just can not get my mind off this elf. I'm trying my hardest to think of you but thoughts of her just keep coming in. She's not even that nice I just simply do not know why I like her." He said in the ancient language.

I thought about this for a moment and decided to switch Eragon seats so he didn't do anything stupid. It was then that I noticed something on her wrist. It was the bracelet that looked like a snake. It was so life like and I knew I had seen it somewhere I just couldn't recall where. Wait It's life like and has he shape of an animal it must belong to a sorceress an the only one I know is.. Shit! How did she turn into an elf.

"Eragon were leaving now!" I said.

"But why Arya?" he asked.

" Because Trianna just gave you a love potion and we need to get it reversed." I said while taking him away.

"Damn it, at least it's not my fault this time… Right?" he asked.

"You should have checked for poison but other than that I can not blame you." I said.

"You can always find fault in my actions can't you Arya?" he said playfully.

Eragon that's because it's so easy to find with you, now come on."

________________________________________________________________________

Sometime later during "training"

"ARYA!! This is the third time you've interrupted to do something stupid" Eragon said.

"You know you like it." I said.

"Don't you have a vow or something to follow." he said.

"Eragon the way I see it the more time I spend with you the more time I learn from our link so it is training" I said.

"But… but.. We're not actually doing work, you just tackle me and start kissing me furiously." he said.

"It doesn't have to be true, I just have to believe it."

"But you just admitted it.. Whatever."

________________________________________________________________________

Sorry its not as long as my other ones but I at least wanted to give you a taste of it.

REVIEW I DON'T KNOW HOW I CAN STRESS THIS MORE!!!! SOME PEOPLE WILL SUBSCRIBE BUT NOT REVIES AND IF YOU HAVE THE TIME TO DO THAT TAKE THE EXTRA 5 SECS TO TYPE SOMETHING!!!!!

There I fixed it so stop complaining about the typing mistakes that I clearly said would be there.


	12. Chapter 13

**Yes I know I said it was up for adoption and it was going to be, but everyone wanted it to be continued and did not notice the problem that I saw so here it is.**

**Chapter 11 ½: Death**

**Arya's POV**

Eragon was still asleep so I decided to enter his mind, but I was still a little shaken. I got through his barriers and I was touched because they were all of me. I eventually found a crack in them, probably because he was unconscious. I entered and he yelled at me, I wasn't surprised though. He started talking about the fate of Alagasia. I tried to tell him that I didn't care and that I was going to go with him no matter what, but he would just talk louder.

"ERAGON! Be quiet for fifteen seconds and I will explain what I need to. I will NOT lose another mate especially if I'm not with you, and besides you always need me to save your ass. On top of all of that I don't care about the fate of the Varden or Alagasia." I said.

"Arya please I want you to be safe as well, and if you go on that mission with me you might not make it." he said.

"You might not either, and we would have a better chance to survive together. We're mates now so where one goes the other follows, even if it means one has to die. So either I go with you or you don't go at all, pick one or I'll do it for you." I said.

"Alright Arya you may come with me" He said in the ancient language.

"Alright I'll wake you up then." I said.

I did wake him up, just not by magic. I went to the nearest river got some water and dumped on his face, he jumped higher than I thought possible even for an elf. It was hilarious, and of course he was steaming mad. The look on his face it was indescribable I was rolling on the floor laughing. He started yelling at me, and Saphira came in wondering what had happened.

"Well Saphira to make a long story short, Eragon wanted t go alone on a mission so I matenapped him. He agreed to let me go and I dumped a bucket of water on his face to wake him up. Want to see the look on his face?" I asked.

"More than anything." she said.

I sent her a mental picture and she was also rolling on the ground laughing which was another funny sight, seeing a fully grown dragon rolling around. Eragon's cheeks were burning red out of embarrassment so I decided to help him out a little. I went over there wrapped my arms around his waist and apologized. He seemed to instantly feel better and I was proud of myself, but then remembered what I was about to do.

"Eragon, Roran's back from his missions. So you might want to pay him a visit next time you see him. Or right now would be good so let's go." I commanded.

"Arya…" he said.

"No were going." I said.

"Well we know who wears the pants in this relationship" Saphira said.

I started laughing and Eragon once again started blushing furiously.

"Speaking of relationships where did my dragon go?" I said.

"Wait I'm in the story again, and I'm hungry oh so hungry." Verdreas said

"Go hunt then, your big enough to do it, and I can't feed you until I know where you are!" I said.

Silence was all that followed. What was up with him did he not want to eat? Or was he just being stupid, I don't know but it was getting annoying.

We started walking towards the training fields where we thought we might find Roran, and Eragon was carrying me bridal style again. We got there and quickly found him with our elvish hearing and sight. We got a lot of stares, all of the men stopped and stared at me while the wives or whoever around us stared at Eragon. Roran nearly dropped his hammer when he saw Eragon carrying me, and out of sheer willpower and kindness succeeded in not staring at me.

"How goes your training Roran?" I asked.

"Fairly well… Why is Eragon carrying you?" He asked.

"Oh yes, you don't know yet. Eragon and I are mates now." I explained.

"O.k. but why is he carrying you?" he asked.

"I'm carrying her because I thought she needed a break" Eragon said.

Roran just sat there for a moment and all of the sudden it was if everything clicked. He got this big smile on his face, and he ran over to Eragon and I and pulled us into a hug. Which was quite awkward seeing as Eragon was still holding me. Roran let go and started yelling which was also annoying and I really didn't care what happened now. I gave Eragon a look that told him what to do and he decided to spar with him.

The spar went well for a little while then Eragon unblock his sword and waited for his opening, he didn't need one, but oh well. He did it for about a minute and right before he could strike the final blow, Murtagh teleports in front of his swing and blocks the blow. Roran was yelling again about how that would have killed him Eragon's mouth was dropped in sheer awe. I was laughing about how ironic this all was, and I stopped Eragon before he could do anything else.

"Eragon, you have proven how far you will go for my affection. I release you from your oath." I said over our link.

"Thank you my love, but it still saddens me that I killed my own step brother. But this is a great achievement for the Varden." he said.

"Want to make it feel better?" I asked.

"So you plot ways to get me in bed?" he asked.

"Sometimes, but most of the time the events just fall into place. So do you want to" I asked.

"Of course, but after I bury him and explain to Nasuada what just happened." he said.

"Nasuada can wait, and do _we_ really need to bury him, have someone else do it for us." I said.

"I would go with you but I would also like to be there for his burial. Now I'm sure you can wait a half an hour, until we get that finished." he said.

"Well then you don't know me as well as I thought." I said.

Eragon laughed, picked me up again and said, "Come on

Princess you can do it." he said.

"ERAGON! I'm no longer a princess." I shouted.

"I know, I just wanted to see how you'd react, obviously not well." he said.

"Just go I want to get this done as soon as possible. So we can have some real fun, and train while were at it." I said.

Eragon rolled his eyes and said, "I'm not the on getting carried am I? And no that does not mean you are fat Arya, nor will it ever." He said.

"Good cover now I'm serious we're going, so we can have this finished." I commanded.

We walked to Nasuada's tent and told her what had happened she tried to keep serious but I though I saw her stifle a laugh once or twice. Then Eragon told her that we were going to bury him and that it would be in her best interests to come. She of course asked why I was being carried, and getting tired of everyone asking I had Eragon set me down. We started walking towards where we were going to bury him and Nasuada gave the Varden a speech about how this was a momentous achievement and how we were now sure for victory. When it was all said and done Eragon and I raced back to the tent. By that I mean I sprinted and he jogged, either way I won. We got in side the tent and I literally threw Eragon on the bed and started undressing him.

________________________________________________________________________

Eragon's POV

Arya and I were wondering around the encampment randomly, when I said, " Next time we're in a battle I'm going to tell you that if we win we can have sex and see how fast you start killing people."

"Haha, that wouldn't work because we would anyway." she said.

"You know that you're insane right?" I asked.

"Not insane, just insanely in love." she said.

I walked over to her and put my arm around her waist, and gave her a light kiss on the forehead, and she jumped so I was carrying her again.

"You realize that your going to have to walk sometime right?" I asked.

"Not as long as your around, besides I thought it was endurance training." she said.

"I don't need it after that!" I shouted.

"I told you that you wouldn't." she said while blushing.

"And I am sorry for doubting you, but there are more important things than pleasure in this world Arya. As a former princess you should know this, and now as second in command of the riders you're going to have to learn it as well" I said.

"I've already learned it Eragon, I'm just trying to have as much fun as possible while I still can. Between battle and meetings we don't have time to do anything." she said.

"Arya you skip all of the meetings." I said.

"Fine I will start being more responsible, like I used to be." she said.

"Well now that that's done I have the perfect place to show you." I said while I started sprinting twice as fast as a normal elf. I guess it came from carrying Arya for 4 days straight. Either way I was able to do it.

I was there in about an hour, and it was just how I remembered it.

________________________________________________________________________

Arya's POV

This was truly the most beautiful place in the world! There was a 10 foot water fall flowing into a small pond surrounded by gilded lilies. The sun was hitting it jut perfectly and they were all shining. Then in the center was A giant Black morning glory, there were no words to express it but, perfect. I knew that this was where I wanted to spend the rest of my life, to raise my children, and relax when this was all over.

"It… It's perfect." I said while hugging him.

________________________________________________________________________

Stalkurn be back… Review or I will introduce the most horrible plot twist ever..


	13. Eragon's regret

Chapter 12: Eragon's regret.

Arya's POV

Eragon and I were laying next to each other in my personal heaven. When I had an idea.

"No!" Eragon denied me.

"But.." I tried to say.

"I'm still worn out from the last time no!" he interrupted.

"But you need a reward for showing me this." I said.

"My reward is seeing you happy, and what happened to being more responsible?" he asked.

"That got boring, when I thought about all that it entitled." I said.

"Can you not just stare at the beauty of this place for a little while longer?" he said.

"If you hold me I will." I said.

Of course Eragon picked me up placed me on top of him and wrapped his arms around my waist. We just lied there for a little while, and I was content staring at the beauty of this place.

"See Arya doesn't this remind you of when we first became mates? So peaceful, and beautiful." He said.

"It does Eragon and it reminds me why we became mates." I said.

"I was under the impression that we were mates because we loved each other." He said.

"Well that too, but I was struggling with my feelings for you for a while and then on that walk I remember looking at the mountains and there was a rainbow, peeking over the fog. It reminded me of how beautiful things could be, and then I looked at you, and remembered why I loved you, for the same reason people love nature, the simple yet complex beauty that makes people want to stay in the same spot and stare for hours on end. And then you spoke and the sweet melodic voice, and it reminded me again of why I loved you because with every word you spoke, every sentence that came out I learned more of who you are and the more I knew the more I loved. " (no idea where that came from)

"Wow that was, poetic." he said.

"I don't know where that came from…" I said

"Neither do I, but I loved it." he said.

"…" I waited?

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing else to say" Said I.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"You really are an idiot sometimes Eragon, you should know what I'm talking about were linked, LINKED." I said.

"Your right, but I still have no idea what you are talking about." he said.

"I'm talking about I make up the big poetic speech about how much I love you and you have nothing more to say!" I shouted

"I'm not very poetic Arya I couldn't make up something like that if I tried." he said.

"What about that thing you wrote for the Blood Oath Ceremony?" I asked.

"Arya that took weeks, I couldn't make something up on the spot like that if my life depended on it. Besides If I didn't love you wouldn't I have stopped trying after you rejected me the first few times. Arya I will always love you, I'm sure half of Alaglasea know that by know so why don't you?" he asked.

"And you said that you couldn't make up something on the spot like that." I remarked.

Eragon sighed then said, "Ready to leave?"

"I guess I am, race you back." I said while getting a nice head start.

I could hear Eragon sigh mentally, and he started running after me at full speed. It wasn't long before he caught up to me and I had to cheat again. So I acted like I fell knowing he would pick me up, which he did and while he was distracted I took his legs out from under him and started running again.

"Come on Arya do you have to cheat? Couldn't you lose just once?" He asked

"No Eragon your supposed to let me win and since you won't do that I decided to take the matter into my own hands." I said.

"What happened to elfish pride and not being a helpless human female?" he asked.

"I don't have to act like that when I'm around you, remember that speech I made you listen to about me not actually caring about anything when I'm around you?" I asked.

"No.. I mean yes Damn it!" he said.

So I went on and on actually enlightening the speech just to prove my point. All the while watching Eragon's soul shattering into little tiny pieces, but out of the kindness of my heart I stopped. Well that and I didn't want Eragon to sleep in my tent because I get "cold" during the night. To "warm up" I require Eragon's help.

" I wonder what happened to Trianna and Foalin I haven't heard from them in like 4 or 5 chapters." Eragon said.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" I asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" he asked.

"Yes it was, now where were we going?" I asked.

"Anywhere you want." he said.

"You know exactly where that is!" I said

"I hope we don't have to fight anything today." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'll be to sore to do anything." he said,

I blushed and started walking faster. Eragon started saying how cute I looked when I blushed and it made me blush even more. Sometimes I hate his magical powers over me, other times I love it. Even though I do pride myself in controlling most of what he does. Then out of nowhere I get tackled, I knew it wasn't Eragon just because, well there's just no way in hell I would let him. I kicked the attacker off of me and pinned it down.

"SO this is how you treat your baby sister after all of these years?" she said

Oh dear god no, please, please don't say it's. After which I opened my eyes and my fears where confirmed, Eldora.

"Maybe if you didn't make it a point to ruin everything I do Eldora." I said.

At this point I looked over to a very confused Eragon who after he recovered from shock helped me up. Then despite my best efforts helped Eldora up as well.

"And who is this Arya, you normally wouldn't let anyone touch you let alone help you. Wait he isn't, no he is!" she said.

"Shut up Eldora" I said through gritted teeth.

"Aww he's cute." she said while circling him to get a better look. "And he must be kind the way he helped me up after I had attacked you."

"Don't even think about it." I said

"Think about what?" she said.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Eldora!" I said.

________________________________________________________________________

Eragon's POV

What's going on here, this is Arya's little sister I get that but other wise I have no idea what's happening. It's like there having a half mental half talking conversation.

"Uh… Nice to meet you?" I said.

"And it's nice to meet you to… What's your name?" Eldora said.

"My names Eragon Shadeslayer." I said.

"You carry a very powerful name dragon rider bu from what I hear it's slayer of shades." Eldora said.

"It was just dumb luck that I did it the first time but the second one Arya had the killing blow." I said.

"Don't be so modest Eragon… So Arya a dragon rider eh?" Eldora said.

"Eragon were leaving now" Arya said.

"But wh…." I tried to say.

"NOW!" she yelled.

Arya dragged me away, but stopped and hopped up. I sighed and caught her.

"Just run as fast as you can I don't care where we go" she said.

I knew where to go and I didn't even bother to argue. I ran and quickly outpaced Eldora and I took us about 4 leagues away into the mountains. I took us to another spot I had found looking over a secret lake.

"You have a knack for finding incredibly beautiful spots Eragon." Arya said in a state of awe.

Of course while she was talking I was giving Eldora directions to see what the hell was going on. Arya didn't notice until…

"How the hell did you get here so fast Eragon and your not even out of breathe." Eldora said.

"I carry Arya around all of the time its actually very good endurance training." I said.

"Eragon would you like to explain why she's here?" Arya said.

"She's here because I wanted to know what the hell was going on and since you didn't seem to want to explain it, I had to get someone else to." I said.

Arya seemed to get extremely mad and ran away down the mountain path. I could have caught her with ease but I wanted to find out what was going on first.

"So what's going on between you two?" I said.

"It's an ever lasting battle between sisters that I always win" she said.

"And what do these battles consist of?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Mostly annoyance, pride, strength, intelligence, leadership, swordsmanship, archery, beauty. All of the things two would compete of and for." She said.

"Interesting, well I should probably run after Arya." I said.

"Do you really love Arya?" she asked

"Since the first time I laid my eyes on her" I answered

"Aw how cute of a story. But does she return that love?" She asked.

"Not at first but now she does." I answered again

"Why do you love her?" She asked.

"You are full of questions, I love her because she is beautiful, funny, intelligent, and loving. And in her own little way she completes me no matter what role she plays." I said. "But now I seriously need to catch her."

I got up and before I cold do anything Eldora jumped up exactly like Arya does and I caught her out of habit. I realized what I did and gave her a confused glance before trying to put her down. Of course she didn't comply and instead of fighting I just ran off.

"Am I lighter than Arya?" she asked.

"Why are you asking so many questions?!" I asked/yelled.

"Answer the question." She said calmly.

"You're the same weight." I answered

"How are you going to figure out where she is, because she's most likely hiding." she asked.

I laughed, and after a confused glance I just said "She couldn't hide from me if she was on the other side of Alaglasea."

"But how?" she asked.

"I cant tell you that without Arya's permission." I said.

She made a whipping sound and motion and I said, "Don't bite the hand that feeds you since after all I am the on carrying you."

"Am I more beautiful than Arya." she asked

"…"

I could just see Arya hitting me or having a break down and hitting me either way I was in trouble as I tried to find a suitable answer.

"You're her sister you look very similar." I said

They must act similar to because I saw that look of victory in her eyes.

"That didn't answer the question I asked Eragon." she said

"No" I said having to revert to the common tongue.

"Say it in the ancient language then" She said.

Yeah she was defiantly Arya's sister. It took me a few minutes but I finally found an excuse.

"Arya has a better body, and eyes, and lips." I just started stating the things I knew were better because I hadn't found out about Eldora.

" That's acceptable I guess, but why did it take you so long?" she asked.

"I had to concentrate on running through that patch of trees" I was on a roll today

I stopped obviously startling Eldora. And while she couldn't see Arya I set Eldora on the ground jumped into the tree Arya was in and grabbed her. Eldora and Arya both were stunned because Arya had made herself invisible in that tree and it looked like I came down holding nothing until Arya started talking.

"Why were you carrying my sister Eragon?" Arya asked

"Because she wouldn't get down and she jumped up like you so I caught her out of habit." I answered.

"How were you able to find Arya that easily?!" Eldora asked.

"Can I tell her to get her to be quiet?" I asked Arya

"You can try but I doubt that it will work?" Arya said still invisible.

"You know that a rider and dragon are linked correct?" I said Eldora nodded her head. "You do know that Arya is a dragon rider right?" she nodded again. "And I'm sure you realize were mates" another nod. "Well after we… mated. We realized that we could here each others thoughts without trying or having a link established much like a dragon and rider. So we can know where the other is and neither of us know how to block the other or care to try to figure it out."

"That explains a lot… YOU MATED!" she yelled.

"Thanks for announcing it to the whole Varden" Arya and I said at the same time.

"That's really annoying." she said.

"What" We asked again.

"You guys have been doing that ever since I arrived its hard to understand." she said.

"We didn't realize." Arya said

"SO this link is it as strong as the one between you and your dragons." she asked.

"Well lately it has been seeing as Arya's dragon refuses to speak to her because she didn't bond with it like I asked. And Saphira is going through heat." I said(I have an excuse for everything)

"We should head back to the encampment Eldora you and Arya can sleep in my tent because it's bigger and has two beds. I'll take Arya's tent." I said

Arya was arguing about why Eldora should take her tent and all of that, While I made brief contact with Eldora and said, "She has serious separations issues because of what happened with Foalin." I said in a semi-serious tone. "Please try not to bother her about it too much"

"Arya she's YOUR sister and our guest so she can sleep with you and I can be by myself for a nigh, because our tents our only 13 down from each other." I said.

So we went back to the tents and I had to carry both of them. It turned out so I was carrying Eldora bridal style and Arya reverse piggy back. (It's like piggy back but on the front legs around the torso arms around the neck but there facing each other.) It was still faster than us traveling separately.

We got back to the tents and Arya gave me an extremely long good-bye kiss while Eldora was snickering silently. Arya didn't care though, when we were done I said that I loved here and I would see her in the morning.

________________________________________________________________________

Eldora POV

"You really love Eragon don't you?" I asked.

"With all of my heart, I love him so much it's hard to be away for even a night." she said.

It was then that I got what Eragon was saying before we left to come back. Arya did love Eragon but she was obviously still scarred from Foalin "dying". I don't know why but I had the feeling that Eragon knew that even before there link was created.

"So Eragon's cute." I said

"Eldora were adults and this isn't a slumber party." Arya said.

"Someone's a grouchidy grouch " I said (inside joke)

"Your right Eldora I shouldn't be acting like this he'll only be gone on night and he's not that far away." she said.

"Do you love him more than Foalin?" I asked

She sighed, "Yes I do, I actually had to make that choice a while ago when Foalin came back unexpectedly. I ran away and sat in the woods until Eragon found me, and it was then that I knew that I did."

"But he's so young and he's not even a full elf." I said.

"You've heard him speak before either while you were alone on the mountain or while I was distracted with something. He may seem young but he's wise beyond his years and he's seen more than his share of anguish and pain. Enough to make anyone else break down and quit but no matter what happens he's able to find something good out of it and snap out. Either with mine or Saphira's help or perhaps in the wisdom of his teachers." she said.

Now it was my time to sigh. Arya eventually fell asleep and the last thing that I can remember thinking is I'm sorry.

________________________________________________________________________

Eragon's POV

I woke up in the morning well rested but with someone laying beside me, I opened my eyes and saw that it was Arya. I figured she couldn't make it though the night and was angry and understanding at the same time. Either way I left her there and went to the meeting that Nasuada decided to have. I walked into room and saw Arya in her usual spot.

"Arya?" I asked her mentally.

"Yes, Eragon" she said

"How did you beat me here, when I left you were still asleep?" I asked.

"What are you talking about Eragon I came here from my tent." she said.

"Excuse me" I said to the whole council. "I have private matters to attend to."

I knew everyone thought that was odd because Arya was my private matters, but I had to check something. None the less Nasuada excused me from the meeting, I ran back to my tent and she was still there. I picked her up and carried her to the most secluded spot I could find made it so no one could hear us and by sheer force of will block Arya out.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted.

She woke up and groggily asked, "Why are you yelling?"

"I'M YELLING BECAUSE YOU WERE NAKED IN MY BED!" I yelled

"Oh yeah, hehe, I couldn't help myself. When you left I just figured you didn't care." she said.

"No I didn't say anything because I was half asleep and you look like Arya!" I continued yelling.

"You know you loved it." she said.

"Your going to have me in deep shit with Arya! Why does this always happen to me?!" I asked

"Eragon, if you didn't like it you would have taken the time to dress me, Instead of carrying me here naked." she said.

"That's the point I didn't have time the meeting will be over soon." I said.

"Then say you didn't enjoy it" she said.

"Of course I did you look exactly like Arya, and I'm still human." I said

"Eragon!" Arya said.

"Hide or die Eldora" I whispered

She went invisible and cast a silence spell around her. Probably because she didn't want to make Arya mad.

"Eragon why did you have to leave the meeting, and how did you block me?" she asked.

"Saphira needed me and she blocked you from the conversation I guess." I said surprised at my ability to lie.

"Where is she now?" she asked.

"She flew off, she didn't want to be bother us because she was in heat." I said.

"Ah, well then what do you want to do today?" she asked.

"Whatever we do were probably going to have to include Eldora. Let's go back to the tent and see if she's there." I said.

We went back to the tent and she was there surprisingly, but still nude.

She acted surprised and said, "Eragon, Arya I wasn't expecting you."

Arya didn't even looked phased, but she did say to me "Look away now Eragon!"

Which Eldora answered to" but Arya surely you remember that elves don't frown upon nudity like humans do" she said.

They started fighting again, and I once again made mental contact with Eldora while Arya was distracted. "Eldora I love Arya nothing can change that so why do you do this?"

"Because Eragon I know I'm better than Arya and I love you." she said.

"Join the club you should go talk to Trianna the leader but in the mean time PUT YOUR DAMN CLOTHES ON!"

"Fine I will" she said.

I left the tent while she got dresses and requested a meeting of all of the Varden including the leaders.

________________________________________________________________________

Arya POV

We were walking to the podium where most of the Varden speeches and battle plans took place and all of the Varden showed. Eragon told all of the leaders Nasuada, Orrin, Orik, Jormundar. To step into the crowd.

"Now everyone close there eyes." he asked Every closed there eyes. "Now raise your hand if you have feelings for me." Every woman in the Varden raised their hand including Nasuada. he starting banging his head against the podium in annoyance. "Put down your hands and open your eyes." he said he picked me up and let the crowd look at me. "See her? She is the most beautiful and caring person I could ask for. And she is my mate, so all of the people that just raised your hand if you think you can compete her, you're completely insane."

________________________________________________________________________

I'm back and while I won't update as much ill update with more content.


	14. New magic

I would like to run an idea through you all. I like how this story turned out nut I'm thinking about either redoing it or starting another story… just an idea to think about.

Chapter 13: New magic

Arya POV

Eragon had finished showing me to the whole Varden because he thought they needed it see me again. But I knew that he did it because of my sister, I don't know what she had done recently but him leaving the meeting was quite odd and I planned to find out. So I took him away from the rest of the Varden, much to their dislike, and started asking him.

"I would like to tell you but you'd be extremely mad at me" he said.

"Eragon you know that will just make me more curious and I'll find out either way. Just tell me now ad I'll make life easier." I said.

"Fine I'll show you all of what I was feeling at the time so you won't get as mad by what you here or decide."

After he said that thoughts and memories started flowing into my head I saw Eragon wake up see who he thought was me but was actually . I guess I understood why he wasn't paying attention and we are sisters. Afterwards he headed to the meeting saw me in my seat. I knew this part. He left went into his tenet pitched a fit carried here away started yelling and that's when I came into play.

"Your right it wasn't as bad as I thought." I said. "Still should have dressed her" I mumbled.

"Linked, but still Arya I didn't have time." he said.

"I understand Eragon but bitchmcwhoreface is in deep shit." She said.

"Arya don't do anything serious, you know what I'll come to. Just to make sure you don't get carried away." he said.

She jumped up making It hard for me to catch her but with recently improved reflexes I caught her.

"Like that eh? Figured it out a couple days ago and figured it happened to you as well." I said.

"And If I didn't?" he asked.

"I would have faked being hurt you would have made it better and carried me anyway. In retrospect next time don't catch me." I said.

He seemed to mentally slap himself which was comical. But instead of carrying me to my tent he carries my to his and Eldora was in there..

"How did you know?" I asked mentally.

"Lucky guess, and she refuses to shut up."

"Oh Arya… I wasn't expecting you as well." she said.

"Obviously there are candles set up and you are nude." I said.

"Hehe yeah so what are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm going to do the same thing to you I did to Trianna." I said.

So I punched her in the gut threw her out of the tent and broke some of her ribs you know nothing major. When she got up I kicked her in the face and gave her a nice gash across the eye. I was about to do more but Eragon pulled me away and healed her. But being the nice little mate he is he let me go at it again.

"Ok Arya that's enough let her live." said the peace keeper.

"The bitch deserves it for the second time in my life!" I screamed.

"Okay now which one am I going to have to talk to, to find out what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know why don't you ask Eldora she should be able to remember. After all she is the cause of all of this!" I screamed again.

"Eldora care sharing the little tale?" Eragon asked.

________________________________________________________________________

Eragon's POV

Eldora made mental contact with me and started to explain what had happen actually showed me but still. We were back a while ago I'm guessing. Ellesmera looked different and it seemed Arya and Foalin were still mates. Eldora was feeling jealous of Arya and decided that she deserved Foalin more and plotted to steal him many different ways. Mostly the same things that she did with me and it ended up with her actually winning for a while. After that it was just back and forth until Arya got extremely pissed and nearly killed Eldora. Like she just did.

All in all I was a very similar event and after it was over I picked up Arya and carried her off waiting for the waterworks. They started halfway to the destination because she was replaying random sad events in her head and jumping to conclusions. We arrived to our secret cove in the woods and she calmed down a little bit. So I jumped to the morning glory in the center held her tightly, while kissing her forehead softly and whispering words of comfort. She seemed to calm down a little bit more.

"Arya?" I said.

She kept crying.

"You know that I wouldn't trade you for anything right." I said

"I'm still here Eragon" Saphira said.

"Trying to calm her down Saphira be quiet." I said mentally.

"You do realize that right?" I asked again.

She just kept crying.

"Arya answer me." I said.

"I know Eragon I.. it's just that I never want you to leave and with her around I'm afraid that it will happen again." she said.

"It won't Arya I love you to much." I said.

"I...If you do I don't know what I would do." she said.

'Well you'll never have to figure that out my love." I whispered.

So I started rocking her back and forth gently waiting for her to calm down again.

"Sleep." I said.

________________________________________________________________________

Islanzadi's POV

"Why have you summoned me Nasuada?" I asked.

"It's Eragon and Arya they've been so caught up in themselves lately they wont do anything! What will we do when the last 2 free riders won't show up for meetings or battles?!"

"Be calm Nasuada all will be right soon." Islanzadí said.

And then she was gone and I had to once again figure out what the elf meant.

________________________________________________________________________

Eragon's POV

Arya and I were sitting in yet another of my beautiful spots this time it was a waterfallish hot spring.

Arya heard someone behind us apparently because she said, "Follow us again bitch?"

"It's a free country." Eldora said.

"What.. Wuh no. It is not a free country! Half the population is enslaved!" Arya said

"Still I can follow you if I wish." Eldora

"Just stop your both being moronic." I said.

"She started it." they both said.

At this point my eye was literally twitching at the stupidity of this.

"So Eragon, why are you up here?" Eldora said

I looked at Arya, then looked at the water.

"Yes, because you don't know that already." I said

"You're right I do know that already. But you could still do it with me and be a lot more happy." Eldora said.

"I'm going to kill her Eragon I am!" Arya said mentally.

"Ignore her she's just trying to get to you." I said.

Arya tried he best to ignore her she really did. But Eldora just kept talking, and talking, and talking I was even starting to get annoyed. And I don't think it would be polite to anyone to mention what she was saying. So Arya got up punched her in the face and sat down. I was the funniest thing I had ever seen. Needless to say I just busted out laughing, and Eldora face grew red out of anger and embarrassment and she stormed off.

"Finally we have some peace and quiet again." Arya said.

"I was just about to say that." I said

________________________________________________________________________

Arya's POV

We had just taken a swim in the spring when a messenger rushed up to Eragon.

"Lord Shadeslayer Queen Islanzadí requests your presence in Ellesmera… Alone." he said.

"Very well then tell her I shall be there by nightfall." Eragon said.

"No"

"I'm going Arya."

"I disagree"

"Arya while you do control most of my actions I have to do this for the sake of the relationship between elves and humans"

"Remember that talk we had about me not caring?"

"Yes I do. But I do care, and it is my decision."

"I again disagree."

"I'm going end of discussion."

"Fine but you have to allow me to place certain enchants on you."

"Afraid I'll cheat on you?"

"No I'm afraid of what my mom will try to make it look like you did."

________________________________________________________________________

Saphira POV

"Eragon how do you expect us to make it by nightfall?" I asked

"Simple watch this." he said.

He started talking in the ancient language extremely fast and before I knew it I was flying so fast I could hardly tell where I was going. It took several minutes when we landed in Ellesmera and the enchant faded.

"Little one where did you learn that?" I asked.

"It was in an old riders scroll I found in the palace library." I explained. "I can also do this."

Eragon again started talking extremely fast and within a minute he was a giant dragon. And by that I mean he was at least twice Gladr's size.

"So you can make yourself have the appearance of a dragon."

"No, it's much more than that" He said in a deep majestic voice "I can actually control dragon magic and it nearly infinitely times my magical capabilities."

Now that was both shocking and amazing. He flew to the palace with me and returned to normal size and appearance. I was going to fly up to the tower when I noticed I was shrinking and I couldn't fly anymore.

"Little one, Something's wrong."

"No Saphira look at me."

I obeyed and looked at him he was holding up a mirror so that I may inspect myself. And I had taken the appearance of an elf. I had long black hair. Blue eyes, normal and a blue dress on how cliché but effective I guess.

"Why didn't we do this before?"

"I don't know just never really came to mind."

I started to jump up like Arya did and he caught me. But sat me right back down.

"I'll do that for Arya or a human or elf, but you're a dragon. Have some pride please."

"But I am an elf"

"True but only until I wish to change you back. Now let us go we do not want to keep the queen waiting."

We walked up and the guards opened the door for us and we were greeted quite warmly by the queen.

"Who is this fair elf Eragon, I thought I told you to come alone." She asked sounding almost to exited.

"I think I'll let her speak for herself even though you already know her." Eragon said.

I tried to communicate mentally and he shook his head.

"It is I Saphira Brightscales., In a form that my rider casted upon me temporarily." I explained.

"Interesting but not why I have summoned you It's about…"

"Arya and I." Eragon finished

"It is in fact. Elberith. Come out please."

Another elf came out looking similar to Arya but not as much as Eldora she had Brown hair. Hazel eyes and was wearing a dark blue dress that was very tight fitting at the top and the bottom was skimming the floor.

"Shadeslayer, and who may this be?"

"I'm his dragon" I said

"Disappointing I thought you'd be bigger and not an elf…" she said.

"ELBERITH! IF THERE IS ONE THING YOU SHOULD KNOW IT IS TO NEVER INSULT A DRAGON EVER!" Islanzadí yelled.

"Thank you and the reason I look like this is because of my rider's spell."

Elberith walked up and started inspecting Eragon before trying to lay a hand on him. When she did before she made contact she hit a barrier and her hand flew back.

"You realize Arya's not stupid right? She made a barrier so that no one I didn't want touching me couldn't." Eragon said.

They had a long and boring discussion about different things after that but Islanzadí still seemed displeased about the barrier. All the while I was checking out my new body. I wasn't a complete elf I was like Eragon a little bit of both. I guess it had to do with s be linked and his transformation. Still if you didn't know I wasn't an elf you would think I was.

"Saphira…Saphira…SAPHIRA!" Eragon yelled

"What?" I asked

"You can inspect yourself when we get back now let's go." Eragon said.

"Fine." I said.

So we started to leave the chamber of the elfish throne. And he started repeating words to change me back to a dragon. It took a couple of minutes but he finished the spell and we were flying back the Varden at super speed again.

________________________________________________________________________

Arya's POV

I was patiently waiting for Nasuada to do something. I forgot what it was something about a feast or something I don't remember. She came out wearing a fluffy red dress that made her look like a human princess or something it was hilarious. But because of my practice I was able to keep a straight face.

"How does it look?" she asked.

"Gorgeous." I was able to barely answer.

"Aren't you going to change?" she asked.

"For what?" I said.

"The annual Varden feast." she answered

I looked at myself and I was wearing my usual green top with dark leather pants.

"Eragon likes it…" I said

"Eragon would like anything you wear." she said.

"Your right I would, so what is wrong with her outfit? It's a lot better than that dress so poofy 4 dwarves could hide under it." Eragon said.

Nasuada looked shocked, and turned back to the dressing room.

"Well you weren't gone long." I said.

"I still have some rider magic someone hasn't learned then." he said.

"You should teach me it then." I said.

"Your dragon has to be here for one involves flying the other 2 I can show u right now if you would like." She said

"Tell me!" I said

He didn't speak but pointed to an elf standing a little distance away that I hadn't noticed until now. She was wearing a blue dress that shined brightly. And her eyes were the color of sapphires. She walked over to us and took a position leaning on Eragon. The odd thing is she could touch him, I didn't thing Eragon wanted just any elf touching him!

"Okay Saphira she gets it." Eragon said.

"This is comfy." Saphira? Said.

"I can change you back anytime I want you realize this right?" Eragon said.

"You wouldn't ruin the fun would you?" she asked.

"No…" He said

"Anyway this is Saphira as I have said, I just gave her an elfish/human form." Eragon said.

"I can also do this." He said

He then started murmuring words faster than I thought I could and in a little bit he was transformed into a dragon bigger than Gladr and it was A deep shade of blue. Almost an indigo a lot darker than Saphira.

"You're a dragon?!" I yell-asked

"Yes I can also breath fire and control dragon magic. Also In this form I can show you the third trick. Saphira hop on!" He said

Saphira hopped on and I wasn't far behind her. He raised on the air did a couple of flips then all of the sudden he just took off. He was now going faster than any dragon could imagine. Eragon picked Saphira up with his tail and put her on his head.

"HEY!" I said mentally to Eragon.

"She did this for me it's only fair" He said

"And I did something else involving hea…?" I said.

"HEY! Saphira can hear you!" he said

And sure enough I started to hear giggling from ahead and Saphira nearly fell backwards from laughing.

Eragon started laughing as well, as much as a dragon can laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"Your jealous, and Saphira laughs exactly like you do." he said.

"Aww thank you Eragon." she said.

"Why?" He asked

"You've told me at least 80 times how cute you think Arya's laugh is." she said.

My face got red despite my best efforts and Eragon and Saphira picked up on it.

"Come one Arya were just teasing." Eragon said. "Anyway were here, your changed lets go."

I looked down and sure enough he had changed my clothes, I have no idea how he did it but he did. I was now in my formal emerald attire. I actually hadn't seen this dress in a while.

"It's the first dress I saw you in" He said

I looked at Saphira and she had also changed clothes she was in a dress that matched Eragon's scales.

"Really Eragon? The dress had to match your scales?" I asked

"Fine." he said.

I looked and we had switched dresses.

"Better." I said

We switched dresses again, and I shot him a dirty look.

"What I'm not giving her that dress its yours." he said.

"Just come on." he said.

I did my usual jumping thing and he escorted Saphira by the arm. The whole time it was my own personal battle for him to hold me with both arms and not one. I eventually lost though and he was able the properly escort Saphira. We got to the feast after a while and it seemed as if everyone else was just getting there as well. Nasuada was standing up talking to people as they arrived, and there was people scattered about socializing.

We sat down and after a while the food was brought out and the actual feast began. Saphira drank many glasses of mead and Eragon was constantly clearing her mind with some dwarves spell. In another little bit a few people started playing music and everyone started dancing. Nasuada came over to our group and asked, " So who may this be?" clearly talking about Saphira.

Before she could answer Eragon waved his hand and simply said, "Her name isn't important."

Nasuada obviously didn't like the answer but Eragon wasn't going to speak any more and when she left I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"This is very powerful magic, Saphira doesn't just look like an elf, she in all senses is an elf. For now she has even lost most of her dragon like personality because of the elfish instincts. Still likes mead though… And you can't tell or sow anyone either. I couldn't imagine what someone would do if thy found out." he said.

"Makes sense, care to dance?" I asked

"Not at all" He answered

We started dancing slowly getting closer and closer together and increasing the speed ever so slightly. We didn't go as fast as we normally did but the music was rather slow. Every once in a while I'd here Eragon mutter something and Saphira would return to a normal state. We kept dancing until Saphira started talking about how she couldn't drink anymore. Eragon told me that for fun he made it so no alcohol could enter her mouth,


	15. Chapter 15

_What happened to all the ExA writers *looks around* Helloooo anyone here?_

_Chapter 14:_

_Arya's POV_

_I woke up in a meeting. Yes that's right a meeting. I didn't know how I got here but I knew Eragon had something to do with it. Eragon just looked over and smiled, cocky bastard. Saphira was also here they just pulled up a seat next to Eragon and allowed her to sit there I guess. Nasuada was at the head of the table with many of here advisors and nobles around here. Islanzadí was being scryed and was listening to everything being said but didn't seem to be adding much._

"_Ah Arya your awake." Nasuada said._

"_Yeah" I mumbled sleepily._

_I had put on fresh clothes and my hair was in order I wasn't surprised._

"_You know your lucky to have Eragon dress you and take you here right?" said Nasuada_

"_Lucky wasn't the word I would use but yes." I said groggily._

"_Really then Arya what is the word that comes to mind?" Eragon said._

"_I don't know not happy, because I was embarrassed by waking up half way through the meeting."_

"_At least you here." he said. "But know on to business you were talking about the our current ETA of Galbatorix's troops."_

"_Right as all of you but Arya know there is an army of several thousand of Galbatorix's troops heading our way and our spies report that the red rider is among them. We are expected to amth their troops with both of our riders focusing on The red rider, and our troops matching with there's. Now suppose they are painless soldiers I want Eragon to break off from The re…" Nasuada was interrupted_

"_No Arya will break off." He interrupted._

"_She's not yet an experienced enough to handle him alone. And with his Oath's to the black king I'm sure he'll show all of his dirty tricks."_

"_NO!" I screamed mentally._

"_Yes Arya. Your still not experienced enough and I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." he said back mentally._

"_Eragon I can't lose you EVER!" I screamed_

_We looked at each other and just kept arguing mentally, it was about 20 minutes, until Nasuada said, "Would you like to share that with the rest of us?" _

"_No!" we said in unison._

"_WELL THEN I SUGGEST YOU PAY ATTENTION!" she shouted_

"_Sorry" we said in unison again._

"_AND STOP DOING THAT! Your like the same person sheesh" she said._

"_Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" I said mentally_

_Eragon sent a mental picture of him looking at me like I was an idiot._

"_Arya after the meeting were going to spar." He said._

"_Fine"_

_So I had to sit through the rest o the boring meeting feigning attention as usual. I may a add a comment every now and again but that was it. It finally ended and we said our goodbyes. Eragon was one of the first out amazingly, and he led me to the sparring field. There were randomly spread groups of people sparring and watching, but other than that no activity._

"_Don't block your blade." He said. "You won't hit me, and I want to try something."_

_Of course I blocked my blade but Eragon unblocked it. He's getting more powerful by the second, and if I don't keep up this will start to get embarrassing. So he let mee have the first move and simply decided to stand there. Of course taking the offensive I charged and feigned a quick hit to the left while attacking his right. But before I got close my sword came flying out of my hand._

"_What's the matter Arya, bad case of butter fingers?"_

_Ooh he was going to get it I retrieved my sword and came full speed but I was blocked without him appearing to move. I tried again and again, and again. Finally he yawned, and said "Arya you need a new sword."_

_He started walking towards me and this time I barely saw a slash, more of a feint blur really, and my sword. My father's sword was in pieces, "H…h…how did you do that?" I asked_

"_It wasn't that hard but that swords power was fading so I took the time to learn how to do this." He took my sword and me by the waist. He started looking up and down my frame as if measuring me, held my arm out then finally he said, "Arya we can't be mates anymore."_

_Of course I started crying and tried to run away but was blocked by a wall, Eragon took me wiped my eyes then placed a tear on the sword. He then held it up and lightning struck the sword it changed shape completely. It was now skinny at the bottom getting thicker at the top until it reached the point. It was also the same shade of green as my eyes._

_Yes kind of this design but only 1 enlarging at the top._

"_Here it is, I didn't really mean what I said earlier I just needed a tear and this was the easiest way." he said._

_I went up and punched him in the gut repeatedly. Surprisingly this made me feel better. I kept doing it for a while until I felt he had suffered almost enough. Then I walked away, slowly swaying my hips purposely, trying to attract as much attention as possible._

"_Arya if you don't come back I can always spar with Faolin." He said mentally._

"_Why would I come back when I can tell your staring?" I replied._

"_Fine spar with me then we can go."_

"_Okay" I said happily running back. I blocked my sword while running and started swinging. I have to say this sword did feel much better than the old one. Lighter, faster, and able to get a more powerful swing in._

"_That's not the only thing it's able to do. You see unlike Rhunin's sword mine have the ability to split into two or make a shield. All you have to do is say Moi Skölir or Sverdar, but don't try it yet. Because there is not enough material in your sword to make another sword or shield you have to transmute an element, in your case Earth, to Brightsteel it takes an incredible amount of magic. So your going to have to master your dragon transformation. This is essential because you can have all of the magical power of a dragon, including their special magic, without taking on the appearance. To do this you must say…"_

_He went on for about an hour saying every word so that I could memorize it, once he was done he told me to try it._

"_It shouldn't be that hard for you, seeing as before I did this your magical power was greater than mine." he said_

_So I repeated the words as fast as I could, getting fast, and faster until, I blew up. I literally blew their was an explosion my hair was fried, and my clothes were charred. Eragon was over their trying as hard as he could not to laugh._

"_Try again"_

_I tried again, and again, an again, and again, and again. Until finally I turned into a overgrow lizard, literally._

"_Closer. I guess we can pick this up tomorrow, for know we shall retire." he said._

_I laughed at that statement, retire, did he really expect that, especially after he promised me in the ancient language._

"_Arya, your downfall here was forgetting I can hear your every thought. So now your going to have to catch me, because this is the only way I can get you to train it's how it shall be done." he said while taking off running._

_I sprinted after him determined, I was slowly losing him despite my best efforts though so I figured I would use magic to help. I started slowing him down with magic only for the spell to be canceled and returned 10 fold. Eragon starting laughing at my efforts and took off even faster, I quickly dispelled myself and ran after him. I started using his own tricks to fool him I started thinking about one spell while saying another. While he thought I was binding his legs I made a sink hole in front of him. While trying to rebind my legs in his concentration he fell for it._

_I laughingly said, "Eragon your downfall was forgetting you hear my every though not my words. Now in the hole or in the tent?"_

_He replied by saying, "The tent of course Arya. But right now my love get me out of here I think I broke something. Although I did deserve it after what I did." he said sending me his memory of making the sword._

"_Eragon, how could you do that? And how was I so foolish as to think so little of it? Eragon, what is more important to you our love, or the war?" I asked coldly._

"_Arya, of course it is our love" he said switching to the human language._

"_Then say it in the ancient language." said close to tears._

"_Arya or love is important, as is the freedom of all the people, but I could never be so selfish as to choose someone over so many peoples lives." he said in the ancient language._

"_Oh Eragon…how could you?" I said in tears_

"_Arya…" he tried to say_

"_Eragon I believe you've said enough, buy until you realize why you loved me this can not be." I said._

_I ran off crying, with Eragon of course trying to find me, and for the first time since it had came the link broke. I could no longer feel Eragon nor he me. I was surprised at first but, after I had dawned upon the realization I figured that it was for the better. But at least for the present I would cry myself to sleep, and seek out my dragon in the morning._

* * *

_Arya's POV (the next morning)_

_I woke up the next morning feeling horrible. I didn't have to look in the mirror to know that my hair was a mess and my eyes were dark and splotchy. I didn't even bother to change clothes I just walked out of my tent and contacted Verdreas._

"_Verdreas, let's ride to Ellesmera. I can't stand to even be this close to him. Know that I've ignored you, but I was blinded then, and now I can see. So if you'll accept my apology we can leave." I said._

"_Arya that is true, but we are a dragon and rider all is forgiven." he replied solemnly._

"_Thank you for understanding Verdreas, now let us right he's sure to be here soon." I said._

_Seemingly as soon as I said that A giant black dragon landed by where Verdreas was flying. I say he landed by Where Verdreas was flying because the dragon was bigger than a hill._

"_Interesting your size and color depend on your mood, Eragon. Now leave before I make you" I said coldly._

"_Arya your putting that cold shell up again if you don't come out of it soon I'm afraid that you'll return to how you were." he said._

"_Well maybe if someone loved me, It wouldn't have turned out like this. Now leave!" " "No Arya I refuse to let you be unhappy just because I made you cry once it wasn't even that much of a big deal."_

"_Eragon. Go get drunk of your ass, and find Eldora to comfort you. Like you would every time I rejected you in the past. Except you substituted Eldora with some random other whore!" I said my voice slowly rising to a shout._

"_NOW LEAVE!" I yelled._

_Before he had a chance to reply I hopped on Verdreas and flew away. He could have followed if he wanted to but he didn't, I knew that it wasn't a big deal and that I over reacted. But my whole revolves around Eragon and if he can't return that love…_

* * *

_The Last week I've been away from him, god I couldn't even manage to think his name without bursting into tears right now .For the last week I've basically been balled on the floor of my room crying. I've hardly slept and haven't had any food or drink. I was torn up over this but I knew Eragon wouldn't take me back after what I did._

* * *

_Eragon's POV_

"_God I can not believe that she did that. That was the most selfish thing that I have ever seen! She knew that I wouldn't pick her over the fate of everyone! Why would she even ask that herself!" I said Oobrek_

_I was sitting in my tent with a new elf name Oobrek. She was a pale elf with flowing blonde hair, although she was extremely shy and had rosy cheeks that lit up when she was embarrassed. (which was quite often) She was a good friend once you got to know her._

"_Eragon, what's done is done, and I'm sure that Arya knows that she's done wrong and is in Ellesmera talking with one of her friends about how ignorant she was." Oobrek said._

"_That's just it she doesn't have any friends in Ellesmera she can't talk with the queen without quarreling, and Faolin is here. I'm her whole world as she used to be mine." I said_

"_What about her dragon I'm sure that he has talked some sense into her by now…" She replied._

"_She wasn't close at all to her dragon, and although she was making strides with him before she left I'm positive that she's in the floor of her room crying right now." I said_

"_You have to be kidding no elf could the be so codependent!" She said._

_I started sending her some mental images of our relationship in the past how she used to be required to be carried. And how she required me to do almost everything._

"_Wow, that's amazing, she always appeared to be so strong willed and powerful." she said._

"_Aye, and she used to be, but when she said we were mates something clicked in her I guess. She was happier, but she slowly started losing what made her a good fighter , and tactician. Almost as if instead of being cold and focusing on nothing but work she went to the other extreme." I said._

"_Yes, it seems as if that was what happened, but we must make haste we have a meeting to attend." she reminded me._

_We started to walk out when just for fun, I changed her dress from a long flowing blue one to a shorter red one._

"_What, what did you do!?" she asked_

"_I thought you would look better in red." I said_

"_But, but how did you… you know what I don't want to know" she said._

_So we started walking throw the city it was dusk so the sun was setting making that feint orange glow in the sky. The ground was an odd shade of reddish brown and the wind would occasionally blow and pike up the bits of dust and sand, and carry it across the gray walls. The banners of the Varden would blow as we walked past, it was an odd sensation to be walking and it be so peaceful in a time of such hardship._

_After a long walk we reached our destination, the castle grounds. With the dark gray stones that make up the walls, and the banenrs on the walls to try to brighten it up. Although it possibly had the only patch of color in the place with the flower garden bringing up shades of red and purple. It was very beautiful when the wind picked up and the petals blew in the wind. We reached the doors to the castle nad the guards opened them, to allow us passage inside of the castle. The inside was just as dark and as colorless as the outside, with torches bringing the only light in the night time. It created an ominous glow as we walked by._

_After what seemed an eternity walking through the winding corridors of the castle we reached the wooden doors of the meeting hall. The guards once again allowed us entrance through them and we took our respective spots at the table. There were still some chairs empty amongst the people most notably that of Nasuada. She did enter after several minutes though and the scattered conversations of the nobles stopped as they stood and bowed in her presence. The only people remaining seated were Oobrek and I, only giving the elfish greeting, only to be poorly replied by Nasuada._

"_Now we must get started with the meeting. As I'm sure you know we are planning an attack on Uru'baen with the elves. There's only one problem that I foresee." she said while looking at me. "The princess of the elves, you may know her as Arya, is unable to fight and the human elf relationship, which is already being held by only a thread is about to snap because of this. Now I suggest we send Oobrek back to…" she was interrupted_

"_Oobrek refuses to go back to Ellesmera as long as the queen still has put her ban up on me." I said._

"_But that should no longer apply seeing as you and Arya have Broken up." She said looking appalled._

"_Broken up, what a childish phrase to use." I thought as Oobrek explained how Queen Islanzadí thought that I was completely wrong for ending it with Arya and called me childish and many other obscene phrases._

"_That makes no sense what so ever! The queen has to have more sense that that I thought that she didn't even like Arya!" Nasuada said o the verge of rage induced tears._

_I quickly stood up and escorted her from the room while Oobrek explained that the meeting was adjourned. She was just on the ball today, well at least it made my job slightly less painful _

_We started walking back through the same scenery we came into, but instead of dusk it was nighttime. Things were a lot more quiet that usual and the stars were the only guid as it was a moonless night. I started looking up and the sky while we were walking back, what I saw was amazing the sky was more clear than it had ever been. Thousands of star were shining providing a blue glow, the feeling was indescribable._

"_What are you looking at Eragon?" Oobrek said_

"_Just at the sky, and the stars" I said._

"_They're beautiful aren't they?"_

"_Aye and it's the clearest night I've ever seen."_

"_Yes, but I suppose once you've lived long enough things become less impressive" She said._

"_I wouldn't know." _

"_And why not?" she said._

"_I'm only 17." I replied._

"_Really, well you look beyond your age and have knowledge past it too. But I guess that's what happens when you're one of the last dragon riders in this war." she said._

"_I suppose." was the only words I could muster._

_So we sat there for a while before she finally decided that it would be a good time to leave, and I sat there in my bed pondering what had taken place the last couple of months. I had lost friends, and made some. All in all it was a neutral time._

"_Little one has a girlfriend." Saphira said mentally while walking in the room._

"_I do not she's just a good friend that happens to be a female." I replied._

"_Yes, a beautiful elfish female, that happens to sit as close to you as possible, and gets glances that you notice but pay no mind to. Face it Eragon you've admitted that she's possibly the most beautiful elf you've ever seen, I hear your every thought even when you think I'm not paying attention. And as of late she has been your every thought, and I for one approve, she's beautiful, kind, and not half as clingy as that other elf." Saphira said as she sat down on the bed with me. (Eragon still ahs Saphira in elf form)_

"_DO NOT SAY THAT ABOUT ARYA!" I shouted._

_Saphira chuckled and said, "Eragon don't over react she was very clingy I mean she wouldn't allow you to be more than fifteen feet away at any point in time. Which you may have enjoyed but I for one missed you.. Even so Arya needed to refocus herself on her duties the war must come first if we are to have anytime for relationships it must be after."_

"_I…I guess your right Saphira." I said._

"_As usual, you just haven't been around enough to notice." She siad._

"_Alright you have me there. But I promise that I will spend more time with you now." I said._

"_AS it should be."_

"_Alright I'm getting tired I'm going to go to retire, for once in a long while." I said while lying down. Surprisingly Saphira liaid down in the bed with me._

"_May I ask what you're doing?" I said._

"_Im trying to sleep, but Oobrek has taken my tent so I have no where else to sleep." She answered ._

"_You can't sleep in my bed." I said._

"_Well I'm sure as hell nit sleeping on the floor how degrading is that, besides we slept next to each other all the time when I was in dragon form what's the difference?" She asked_

"_The difference is the Varden didn't expect I was having relations with a dragon!" he screamed._

"_Well if it bothers you that much why don't YOU sleep on the floor." she said._

_Of course I slept on the floor I don't know how I lost that fight really. I mean it's my tent and my bed… How did she get it out of me?_

"_Because I'm awesome." she said mentally._

_Oh great now her dragon pride kicks in I won't stop hearing this for weeks._

"_No, no you won't."_

_Between Saphira's commentation, and the fact that the ground was awkward to sleep on, I didn't get much sleep. Saphira did though._

"_Damn right I did." she said._

"_Why did I agree to spending more time with you again?" I asked._

"_Because I'm your dragon and you need my wisdom to guide you through life. That and you missed me."_

"_Right… remind me to never do that again."_

_That comment got me a playful smack. WE started walking past the tan, colorless tents of the Varden soldiers. It was sun rise and it gave the tents a certain translucency. Saphira even though she was an elf loved the sun. It still seemed to give her a certain glow. I started staring at her while walking in amazement, this is my dragon, I thought to myself almost in disbelief. The moment was to quick to end though as Oobrek came over._

"_Betters stop staring little one your girlfriend is here." She said mockingly._

"_SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled mentally_

"_If you didn't like her you wouldn't be so defensive about her." She said in a matter of fact tone._

"_Shut up."_

"_Hey Eragon." she said while matching our pace_

"_Hello Oobrek" Saphira and I said in unison._

"_Ah hello…." She said trying to allow Saphira to fill in the blank._

"_Names are not of importance right now." Saphira said._

"_I do believe they are." she said in return._

"_Oobrek, this is Saphira, my dragon." I said._

"_She doesn't look much like a dragon." Oobrek said_

"_That's because I temporarily transformed her into an elf. Just for fun." I said._

"_Ah, well I guess it would be rather enjoyable." She replied._

"_Not nearly as much as it sounds." I said getting playful punch from Saphira._

* * *

_Eh not much but its almost time for my game and I have updated in years so I thought I might realese this… this chapter didn't go nearly as I thought it would I was going to cut all the drama out. But it erased halfway through and I got lazy so…_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: I don't know whats happening yet so im not amkinga chapter title

A week after the last chapter ended.

Arya Pov

It's been weeks since I broke up with Eragon, and I had already given up and asked him to be my mate again several times. He had said no to all of them, now I know how he felt when I denied him all of those times. Needless to say it sucked. He had also been around with some elf/whore/potential threat named Oobrek. I don't know who she is but all I know is that right know I really don't like her. Not just because she is a potential threat, and she isn't I'm much better than she could ever hope to be, but I think she's up to something bad. Of course Eragon won't believe me he's blinded by love. This once again brings back memories, of the time when Eragon was madly in love with me. Oh the irony in these situations. If I wasn't crying I'd probably be laughing.

Eragon's POV

Oobrek and I had just came out of yet another meeting. We where passing through the Varden observing the scenery. The people packing up their tents for yet another move reveling the beautiful scenery of the mountains behind the camp. It was a beautiful day one that could almost make you forget that everything was in utter chaos around you….almost. Still I was happy today, mostly because Oobrek wass here. Ah how I lo…. Like her.

"What was that little one?" Saphira said obviously tuned in to my thoughts.

"It was nothing Saphira, just forget all about it." I replied

"You of all people know that I won't forget that it's to embarrassing to you, and I'm sure I could use it as leverage in other conversations." she said.

"You're a pain sometimes Saphira you know that right?" I said

"Yeah, I know but you still love me." she said.

"Only because I have to." I replied.

She started arguing with me but I quickly tuned her out. Thinking of only the events that had passed over the last few weeks. I mean still loved Arya, but she was just being selfish to the point where I couldn't tolerate it anymore. And Oobrek, I wasn't quite sure about her. We were good friends, and I thought that was all. But now I wasn't for sure.

Arya's POV

I had traveled back to the Varden after I was finished moping around in my room. I was in Eragon's/my tent cleaning out my stuff so that I could once again be alone in mined. What a horrible, horrible life I will lead from this point on. I don't think that I will ever get over it this time, the one person to finally make me trust people again and I ruin it. All because of my own selfish desires. He's probably already mates with that harlot Oobrek.

I was about to finish up when Eragon walked in with Saphira. This of course led to an extremely awkward moment, where Saphira wanted to kill me Eragon wasn't quite sure what to do and I wanted to run up to Eragon and kiss him.

"Arya what are you doing in _my_ tent?" he asked.

"I was just cleaning out the stuff that I left here when I went to Ellesmera so I could move back into my tent." I replied

"You can't do that Arya, they got rid of your tent and gave it to Oobrek." He said. "You can stay here until they find a new one I guess…"

This followed with what seemed to be a growl from Saphira but didn't come out right seeing as she was still technically an elf.

"Well alright I'll take the bed and you can sleep on the floor with Saphira." I said reverting to my usual around Eragon self.

"Ok then." He said going back to his former do what Arya wants self.

So after a while of small talk we fell into the elven like slumber. But I kept getting cold during the night so out of habit I crawled on the floor with Eragon. I had almost forgotten how soft and warm he was. And how right it felt when I layed beside him. After a while he subconsciously put his arms around my waist and I was able to go to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of Saphira yelling at Eragon. She was apparently very angry when she awoke to the sight of us laying like that, although if memory serves it was my fault. Still I won't tell her that. The spectacle ended with Eragon running to em and standing by me just to make Saphira made. Of course I didn't mind after all this was all progress in my book. Still I guess I should apologize because Saphira looked really mad when she was storming out.

"Eragon, that was my fault I got cold last night and crawled beside you out of habit." I said.

"It's alright Arya she really shouldn't have been that mad and I'm still at a loss about why she is." He said.

"Eragon would you like to be mates again?" I asked for what seemed to eb the 800th time this week.

"N…. I don't know any more Arya I'm just confused." he said.

"Eragon, do you remember that time when Foalin first came back and you found me crying in the woods? Do you remember how you calmed me down?" I asked

"Yeah…. But what's your point?" He asked.

"Well quite obviously your not going to cry like I did, so I'm going to give you the same advice that you gave me, just do what you thinks right. And don't let anyone get in the way of that. No matter how much either one of us try to persuade you in the end it's your choice." I said

"While your right Arya, that didn't help much, in the end I'm still stuck between the two of you and I'm not sure who I want to be with more. I've loved you since I first layed eyes on you, but I still love Oobrek." he said.

"Well Eragon you know what I want, but I still think that she has other intentions. I don't know she just doesn't sit right with me for some reason." I said

"You know Arya, I still don't believe you when you say that. She's been nothing but nice to me since I met her." He replied,

"Yeah nice to you like Trianna was?" I asked.

"No Arya its different than that I actually think that she likes me. And that she doesn't just want the power that comes with being with me." he said

"That's what you said about.. You know what never mind believe what you want." I said.

"Arya can't we talk anymore without getting into a fight?" He asked.

"Yeah we can, but I guess because neither of us want to spark any emotions quite yet it just ends up like that. And its going to stay that way until we get this sorted out between the three of us. That may take a while but when it happens it will be worth it for everyone no matter what it turns out to be." She said.

"Wow Arya… That's the most intelligent thing you've said in months." Eragon said

"That's not true everything I say is intelligent." I replied.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" He said.

"The thing that helps me sleep at night is right next to me and just called me stupid." I said

"I didn't call you stupid, I called the things you say stupid." He said

"Whatever" I said getting playfully mad while grabbing his arm

"Arya what are you doing?" he asked while looking at me curiously.

"Holding your arm" I said in a duh tone of voice

"Yes, buy why?" He asked

"Because I love you and enjoy showing my affection towards you" I said

"Well, we are currently still not mates so…" He said wile removing me from his arm

"Harrumph, fine" I said before jumping in the air like I used to, and he caught me purely out of habit like I knew he would.

"Why do I still do that after not doing it for months?" He asked.

"Well quite obviously because your still my whipped little elf that I know and love." I said.

He carried me for a while and I was happier than I had been in months, quite obviously and it was apparent to anyone that passed that we were back again. Even though we actually weren't. But who was to ruin their fun in thinking that we were? Not I, these people need something nosy to worry about other than the war, and I'm sure two riders being together is more than enough for them.

"Arya why are you doing this to me?" Eragon asked.

"What am I doing to you?" I said

"I still love you and I want to be mates again, I jjust know that I'll do something and you'll get mad and storm off again. It always happens. A lot of the time its stupid things too, things that normally people wouldn't leave their mates for." he said.

I thought about what he said, in fact I thought about what he had done to make me so mad all of those times. I looked at them from his perspective for a change, with a little help from him supplying the memories. He was right to, everything that I had gotten mad at him about I was blowing way out of proportion. I don't know why either. I didn't do that with Faolin. Well at least I don't remember doing it. Maybe it's because I just don't want Eragon to do anything that doesn't involve me. I wonder if its possible to make a new world where just me an Eragon live together…. For all eternity. A nice thought but not a believable one, still I could at least kill everyone around us….

"Arya don't say that, because I can tell that your serious and that scares me a little bit." He said

Eragon was in my head and I didn't notice him being there, this must mean our connection is back or he's just gotten better at entering peoples minds.

"The latter because you still can't hear my thoughts obviously" he said

Wait what did that mean are his thoughts bad?! I have to know! So I tried to enter his mind but was met with an impenetrable barrier. He has gotten better, still I was good at this. I searched until we got back to his tent, but his barrier was to strong. As if to mess with me he would change what he was thinking about everyone once in a while just to give me false hope. It went from flowers to birds to me to that other whore.

"Eragon I want our bond to be back make it happen," I said

"Arya I can't I don't know what made it be there in the first place" He said

"Well then find out because I want to know what you're thinking about because if not m going to think that you're thinking bad thoughts about me." I said worriedly

"I'm not Arya trust me" He responded before curling up beside me.

I went to sleep almost instantaneously( that is so a word) that night.


End file.
